


Bear Naked

by alexjauregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Kara G!P, Omega Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjauregui/pseuds/alexjauregui
Summary: Lena lived a lonely life as a single were-bear female with no compatible mate in her small clan. But when she shows signs of going into heat, the clan decides they will pick the partner to sire her child.Who better than Kara Danvers for this job?*Español*- Lena ha tenido una vida solitaria como una soltera cambia oso sin pareja compatible en su pequeño clan. Pero cuando muestra signos de entrar en celo, su clan decide que son ellos quienes tienen que elegir a su pareja para que pueda engendrar a su hijo.¿Quién mejor que Kara Danvers para ese trabajo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For people reading this, I will upload all the supercorp adaptations in English, but first I will start uploading them in Spanish. :)

1

Cuando tienes veintiséis años, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que es una mala idea escuchar en las puertas. Pero, ¿cuándo eres una mujer oso con una audición súper incrementada, y tu nombre surge durante una reunión entre las familias del clan? Tienes que detenerte y escuchar.

Sabía que esta noche había una reunión de los ancianos del clan oso en la oficina de mi padre en el sótano, pero no me había dado cuenta de que se estaban reuniendo por mí. Me detuve en la puerta de las escaleras del sótano, frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas. Tal vez no hablaban de mí después de todo.

―Es evidente que Lena va a entrar en celo dentro de un mes o dos ―escuché que dijo Janna Bjorn―. Los hombres están empezando a notar su olor mucho más. Necesitamos resolver este problema.

Un incómodo rubor se apoderó de mi rostro. Bien, así que definitivamente estaban hablando de mí. Me detuve en la cima de las escaleras, con mi vaso de agua en la mano, y quedándome completamente inmóvil, escuchando.

―¿Ella sabe lo que le va a pasar? ―preguntó Minda Tolfson―. ¿Cuán informada está?

Me di cuenta de que eso estaba dirigido hacia mi padre un momento después de que comenzara a rugir y murmurar a través de una respuesta. Dios, qué vergonzoso.

Sabía que iba a entrar en celo. No era estúpida. Tenía primas cambiaformas y había crecido en la comunidad de hombres oso. Sabía lo que significaba comenzar a tener sueños húmedos todas las noches, estar totalmente excitada por cualquier cosa, y mis hormonas estaban fuera de control. Me di cuenta cuando fui a la tienda de comestibles y vacié todo un estante de barras de chocolate.

Simplemente no se lo había mencionado a nadie todavía, porque no había descubierto aún qué iba a hacer.

Entrar en celo significaba que estaba ovulando. Como nuestras contrapartes salvajes, si entraba en celo, eso significaba bebés. Las cambiadoras hembras tienen un sistema reproductor muy vago; solo entramos en celo unas pocas veces en nuestras vidas. Cada vez, la cambiadora hembra tiene que considerar más que solo sus deseos y necesidades. Si entra en control natal y elige no tener el bebé, existe el riego de que esté privando a su ya pequeño clan de otro miembro.

Podía elegir no tener al bebé, supuse, pero… estaba en el limbo en cuanto al resto.

―¿Qué hay de Ramsey? ¿No puede alguien ir y acorralarlo ahora que lo necesitamos? - Escuché a Janna Bjorn bufar.

―Ese chico errante ha tomado una compañera. Una mujer lobo. ―Se mofó de la palabra―. No ha pedido reincorporarse al clan, y no creo que vaya a ser capaz con una compañera como esa.

Intenté no encogerme ante el sonido del nombre Ramsey Bjorn. Intenté, y fallé. Asqueroso Ramsey Bjorn. Odiaba a ese hombre. Él era la causa de mi predicamento.

El clan oso estaba constituido de cinco familias de Noruega que habían emigrado a las montañas Ozark de Arkansas cerca del nuevo siglo. Dado que los cambiadores oso eran raros, permanecíamos juntos.

Mantenemos las viejas costumbres. Antiguos nombres, antiguos hábitos, todo antiguo. Nuestras familias habían crecido entrelazadas, y un cambiador oso sabe exactamente desde su nacimiento con quién él o ella está destinada a casarse. Eso asegura que el Linaje permanezca fuerte y que los árboles familiares no sean muy endogámicos.

Ramsey Bjorn había sido mi prometido desde que nací. Él era el único compañero posible para mí fuera de nuestros clanes pequeños. Era rubio, alto, arisco, y nunca habíamos sido del todo amigables. En realidad, nunca tuvimos que serlo. Solo se asumía que nos llevaríamos bien una vez que nos casáramos.

Ramsey también había sido exiliado a los quince cuando se puso del lado de una embajadora were-puma antes que su propia familia. El clan oso no olvida cosas como esas. Si hay una sola cosa que siempre permanecía presente en la mente de un hombre oso, era que la familia lo es todo. Ramsey había traicionado eso, así que había sido exiliado. Ahora, los años habían pasado y parecía que no volvería después de todo.

Estaba jodida. ¿Sin compañero? Sin familia. Había sido condenada a ser una solterona por el resto de mi vida, simplemente porque no había nadie elegible para casarse conmigo. Todos los demás eran parte de mi familia… o humanos. Y un hombre oso simplemente no puede casarse con un humano. No podían entender nuestro lado animal, y nunca, jamás lo entenderían.

Y quería una familia, desesperadamente. Había estado afuera buscando por lo que parecía una eternidad. Era incluida en eventos familiares, pero era tratada como la hija-de-doce-años, no como una mujer madura. ¿Por qué? Porque no estaba casada. A veces, el clan oso puede ser un poco anticuado.

De acuerdo, demasiado anticuado. Pero si me rebelaba, sería exiliada, y el clan oso era todo lo que tenía.

Alguien en el piso inferior habló de nuevo.

―Si Ramsey tiene una compañera, ¿creen que a ella le importaría si él hiciera una… ―se aclaró la garganta―, una donación?

―¿Te importaría si fuera tu compañero?- Me estremecí de nuevo. Jesús.

―Buen punto.

―¿Así que, tenemos a alguien que no esté emparejado y no sea pariente? ¿Qué hay de Kristof?

―Primo ―respondió mi padre―. Demasiado cercano a la familia.

―¿Y Dag?

―Primo segundo.

―¿Mattias?

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta. Mattias tenía sesenta por lo menos.

―Es viudo ―dijo mi padre, considerándolo―. Pero Lena es joven. Demasiado joven para alguien como Mattias.

―Sigurd Aasen ―dijo Jenna en un tono severo―. No tenemos muchas opciones en esto. Tu hija tiene veintiséis y no está casada. Va a entrar en celo, y no tenemos un compañero para ella. Esto es crítico. No podemos dejar que elija no tener al bebé. Nuestro clan ya es demasiado pequeño como está.

―Ya que es evidente el hecho de que no hay nadie para ella ―señaló Minda―. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

―¿Qué hay de los hombres casado? ―habló Jokkum Hanssen finalmente.

―¿Qué hay con ellos? ―La voz de Jenna sonó severa.

Me presioné más cerca de la puerta. Sí, ¿qué hay con los hombres casados? También quería escuchar eso. No es que hubiera ningún hombre casado con el que quisiera acostarme, pero estaba curiosa por el rumbo a dónde estaba yendo con esto.

―¿Por qué no dejamos que uno de ellos… ya saben? Se sacrifique por el equipo.

¿Se sacrifique por el equipo?

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta. Hablaban de mi impregnación como si estuvieran trapeando el piso o sacando la basura. Esta no era una situación de voluntariado. Este era mi cuerpo.

―Lena no es poco atractiva. He visto a algunos hombres mirándola últimamente. Sé que hay algunos que no pondrían objeción a emparejarse con ella simplemente por el bien de un niño.

Janna bufó.

―¿Alguien como tú, Jokkum?

―Si debo hacerlo…

Arrugué mi nariz con disgusto. Jokkum era más viejo que yo y tenía una panza cervecera. También bebía demasiado.

―Eso todavía no resuelve el problema de que no esté emparejada ―señaló Minda.

―Es el siglo veintiuno ―dijo mi padre―. Puede ser una madre soltera. Muchos humanos lo hacen.

―O podemos ubicar al niño con la familia del padre ―dijo Jokkum―. O alguien podría tomarla como segunda esposa, como hacen los mormones.

Quería señalar que los mormones realmente no hacen eso, y que es asqueroso.

―¿Qué hay de la decisión de Lena en todo esto? Es mi hija y soy responsable por ella. Todas las opciones que presentan no son buenas para nuestra familia.

Eso es, papá. Pensé para mis adentros. Díselos. Hubiera sido bueno si me hubiera defendido a mí un poco más en lugar de a la familia, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

― Jeremiah, estás callado ―dijo Janna―. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Escuché a Jeremiah aclarar su garganta. El más callado líder del clan, era un hombre de la edad de mi padre con una sonrisa amable y tristes ojos marrones. Me gustaba Jeremiah más que todos los demás ancianos, salvo mi padre, por supuesto.

―Simplemente estaba pensando que sería más fácil para todos si mi muchacha Kara estuviera aquí.

Mordí mi labio al escuchar el nombre de Kara. Todos sabían que se había vuelto loca después de la muerte de su prometida. Aun así…

―Pero no está aquí ―dijo Janna bruscamente―. Necesitamos soluciones. No deseos. Y necesitamos soluciones rápido.

―Así que ―dijo Jokkum―, volvemos a esto. ¿Cuál de los hombres casado quiere sacrificarse por el equipo?

Me alejé de puntillas de la puerta, poniendo cuidadosamente el vaso en el mostrador. Mantuve mis pasos ligeros de modo que nadie pudiera oírme, y luego, cuando estuve fuera del alcance del oído, incluso de la audición de un cambiador, corrí de vuelta hacia mi apartamento arriba del garaje, todos los pensamientos de conseguir una bebida habiéndose ido. A pesar de tener veintiséis años, aún vivía con mi padre. Así era como se hacían las cosas en el clan oso. Corrí escaleras arriba y cerré mi puerta para darme un poco de privacidad, y me apoyé contra la puerta.

Tenía que irme, al menos hasta que toda la cosa del emparejamiento se resolviera. Podía desaparecer por unos cuantos meses. Abandonar el territorio para que así los machos no fueran capaces de seguir mi olor, y ocultarme hasta que mis hormonas volvieran a la normalidad. Entonces podría volver… y continuar con mi estilo de vida de solterona…el cual odiaba.

Fuera de las cinco familias entrelazadas entre sí en matrimonios, era la única soltera del grupo. Ramsey Bjorn, maldito hombre, había sido mi prometido. Si era verdad lo que dijeron y él había tomado otra compañera, eso me dejaba en el olvido.

Para siempre.

Suponía que siempre podía ir a la Alianza Paranormal de Cambiadores, como Ramsey hizo. Encontrarme un agradable hombre lobo y establecerme… pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que no quería.

Si me emparejaba fuera del clan oso, sería exiliada tal como lo fue Ramsey. El Lenaje debía mantenerse fuerte. ¿Y si engendraba a un niño que no era hombre oso? ¿Tendría que abandonarlo y entregarlo al clan cambiador del padre para que lo criaran? ¿Qué haría entonces?

No, emparejarse con otro cambiador sería un problema. Necesitaba un hombre oso.

Pensé en la oferta de Jokkum y me estremecí. No quería ser su segunda esposa, o su amante, o cualquier cosa que sugiriera. Ni quería serlo para alguien más. Ninguna familia querría adquirir una segunda esposa, y yo no quería compartir un esposo. Pensé en los hombres del clan oso, y no me sentí atraída por ninguno de ellos. Esa tampoco era una opción.

Pensé en las palabras de Jeremiah. Si mi muchacha Kara estuviera aquí.

Me senté al borde de mi cama, pensando. Si Kara estuviera aquí, sería simple. Ramsey me había dejado sola y sin pareja, pero la esposa destinada a Kara había muerto a los dieciocho. Éramos dos personas destrozadas que serían naturalmente correctas a estar unidas.

Vagamente recordaba a Kara; había tenido diez cuando Katja había muerto. Ella tenía risueños ojos azules, cabello rubio, y era delgada y alta. La recordaba alborotando mi cabello cuando era una niña.

Si aún estuviera viva, tendría treinta y cuatro. Soltera. Sin compañera.

Ella era perfecta.

Yo… solo tenía que encontrarla.

Salté de la cama e inmediatamente comencé a empacar una maleta.

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

2

3 Semanas Después

―Me debes tanto. ―Mikkel Tolfson sacudió la cabeza mientras estábamos en la cubierta de la nave, el aire de Antártida era fresco y mordaz. Sus mejillas estaban quemadas por el viento de un rojo brillante, pero bueno, así estaban las mías. Me gustaba el aire. Se sentía bien contra mi últimamente-con-demasiada- frecuencia sonrojada piel.

―No te debo una mierda ―dije con facilidad, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi parka mientras me apoyaba en la baranda contra el rocío del océano―. Eres mi primo. Esto es lo que hacemos por el otro.

―Sí, pero los líderes del clan van a matarme si saben que soy quien te está ayudando a continuar esta búsqueda inútil. Sabes que quieren que te quedes en casa de modo que alguien pueda venir y rellenarte con el bebé bateador.

Golpeé su brazo.

―No seas asqueroso, Mikkel. ―Pero me estaba riendo. Mikkel tenía mi edad, y era tan travieso como un niño malcriado. Era mi primo favorito, lo que significaba que era capaz de tolerar sus estados de ánimo a pesar de que los míos eran cada vez más salvajes.

Mikkel también era un fotógrafo viajero, así que él tenía conexiones y la habilidad de irse por largos períodos de tiempo a remotas y exóticas locaciones. Sus conexiones eran las que me estaban ayudando en este momento.

Estábamos de pie en la cubierta del pequeño barco, observando hacia la remota y glacial isla de la Antártida en la distancia.

Ese era mi destino.

Una vez descubrí que los ancianos del clan no tenían planes para mi próximo celo más que el de “pasársela a alguien y dejarla embarazada”, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Había abandonado mi casa esa tarde sin decirle a nadie a dónde me dirigía… justo como Kara había hecho años atrás. A excepción de que yo no desaparecería del mapa. Sabía que eso era imposible. Para llegar a cualquier parte, tenías que tener conexiones, o dinero, o ambos.

Así que usé las mías. Visité a mis primos. No le conté a nadie mis problemas (aunque Mikkel lo había adivinado y exigió la verdad) y seguí el rastro de Kara. Ella había dejado los Ozarks y vagado durante un tiempo. Con mis ahorros, contraté a unos detectives privados para seguir el rastro financiero que había dejado tanto tiempo atrás, y la habían seguido hasta una expedición de investigación en la Antártida hace más de diez años. Ella había conseguido una pasantía como científica.

Jamás regresó.

Ya que Kara era una cambiadora oso, tenía la corazonada de que se había quedado viviendo como una nativa: simplemente transformándose en su forma de oso y nunca regresando. Un lugar tan remoto como la Antártida le permitiría escapar de la atención por un largo tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Y fue así que convencí a Mikkel de que tenía que hacer su última sesión de fotos en la Antártida, con su adorable prima Lena como asistente. Nadie cuestionaría el hecho de que no tenía experiencia fotográfica. Asumirían simplemente que Mikkel me había contratado.

Por lo tanto, cuando fuimos a la Base McMurdough y mientras Mikkel disponía todo para la sesión, me mezclé con todos los demás hombres. Reí. Charlé. Coqueteé. Bromeé. E hice muchas preguntas.

Habíamos estado en McMurdough menos de una semana cuando un borracho sueco me confesó que había estado tan drogado que pensó haber visto un oso pardo en una de las islas. Me reí de su historia y bromeé con él sobre ver duendes y unicornios la próxima vez, y oculté mi emoción.

¿Un solitario oso pardo? ¿Aquí en la Antártida? Bingo.

Había coqueteado persistentemente con él para conseguir más información. ¿Cuál isla, exactamente? La Isla Media Luna, una con una vieja base en ella que era habitada solamente cada pocos años. ¿Cuándo lo había visto? Hace unos meses, me dijo… y luego procedió a explicarme cómo esto era culpa de las drogas. Ningún oso pardo viviría tan al sur, me explicó en un tono condescendiente, y lo único que vivía en esa isla eran pingüinos barbijos.

Su información había sido dispersa, pero tenía lo suficiente para proseguir, y le conté a Mikkel respecto a mis planes al día siguiente. Quería salir a la Isla Media Luna y poner mi campamento.

Como era de esperar, a mi primo no le gustó la idea, pero lo había convencido. Casi completamente.

* * * * *

—Es la Antártida —me dijo por milésima vez a medida que observábamos la isla en la distancia—. Necesitas permiso para ir a cualquier parte, y no tenemos permiso para inmiscuirnos allí.

—Es una isla desértica —le dije—. Simplemente déjame ahí y fingiremos que no sabes a dónde me fui.

—Esto es de locos, Lena. Todavía podemos dar la vuelta a la embarcación. - Lo palmeé en el hombro simplemente.

—No podemos dar la vuelta. Y no necesito permiso. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí y listo.

—Lena —dijo con paciencia—. Vamos. Sé razonable.

—Estoy siendo razonable.

—No, me estás pidiendo que te abandone en una isla remota de la Antártida por las siguientes seis semanas porque quieres rastrear a una cambiadora extraviada con la esperanza de que te fecunde.

—Bueno, cuando lo ves de esa manera…

—Vamos. Tienes que tener opciones.

Lo miré de una manera penetrante, mis manos metidas en los bolsillos cerrándose en apretados puños de terquedad.

—Voy a entrar en celo la próxima semana o la otra, Mikkel. Así que a menos que quieras ser un orgulloso papá, esta es la única ruta que tengo.

Se puso pálido ante mi sugerencia.

—Dios, Lena, eso es repugnante.

—Sé que es repugnante —dije, mirando calmadamente a la distante isla nevada—. Esa es la razón por la que lo dije. —Éramos primos, pero nuestras familias eran tan cercanas que habíamos sido criados como hermanos más que como primos. La idea era tan repugnante para mí como lo era para él, pero me estaba quedando sin opciones—. Míralo de esta manera. Soy una cambiadora osa. El frío no me incordiará. ¿Y si consideras que mi temperatura está unos grados más caliente ahora debido al celo? No será un verdadero problema para mí.

Tengo suficientes alimentos para dos meses. Hay una base abandonada. Nadie va a molestarme. Y si Kara no está allí, será simplemente un mes solitario para mí y estaré fuera del camino de cualquiera que pueda verse afectado por el celo.

El pobre Mikkel seguía sin estar convencido. Alargué mi mano y le di unas palmaditas a su brazo.

—Estaré bien.

Apartó mi mano.

—Solo, eh, no me toques. La cosa del celo. Hace que las cosas sean… raras. -Arrugué la nariz

—Lo siento. Sigo olvidando eso.

—También yo. —Hizo una mueca—. ¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Estaré perfectamente.

Y lo estaría, si Kara de verdad se encontraba en la Isla Media Luna. Lo que recordaba de Kara era vago, pero sí recordaba que se trataba de una chica amable y soñadora. Recordaba cómo adoraba esculpir figuras en madera. Todavía tenía una de esas diminutas figuras que ella me había regalado. La tenía metida en mi bolso en ese momento. Era un artista. Cortés. Amigable.

Algo que era irónico, porque yo era cascarrabias, intrépida y terca. Suponía que, si la llegaba a encontrar aquí, sería quien se saliera con la suya.

Y si no la encontraba, bueno, tendría unas lindas y largas vacaciones en solitario… con un vibrador.

Suspiré, mirando a la isla solitaria. ¿Si no estaba ahí? Iba a ser un largo, muy largo ciclo de celo.

* * * * *

Al final de la siguiente tarde, estaba en la costa de la Isla Media Luna, saludando a Mikkel mientras la embarcación se alejaba. La pequeña balsa inflable que había usado para llegar a la costa estaba estacionada temporalmente en la playa, y Mikkel me había instruido esconderla en la base abandonada de modo que ninguna embarcación que pasara por la zona la viera, y pensara que el lugar estaba habitado.

Si alguien se detenía, tenía algunos equipos de cámaras, permisos falsos de Mikkel que mostraban que trabajaba para él, y una historia de que estaba filmando un documental sobre los pingüinos barbijo que habitaban la isla.

A medida que observaba a la embarcación alejarse, me froté la nariz. Con mi sentido de olfato de cambiadora, ya estaba intentando captar el aroma de otro oso. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que olía era pingüino y mierda de pingüino. Le tomaría unos días a mi nariz ajustarse a los aromas “comunes”.

Cuando Mikkel levantó una mano para despedirse, le devolví el saludo hasta que ya no pude verlo.

Por lo tanto, ya estaba sola en una remota isla de la Antártida. Sí. Agarré la cuerda de izado en el frente de mi balsa y empecé a arrastrarla a la isla.

* * *

La Isla Media Luna era bonita. Aunque, bastante inhóspita. Había raros penachos de pasto seco metidos entre las rocas, y había nieve. Montones, y montones de nieve. Pero aparte de eso, era vasto, silencioso y desolado. No había sonidos más que el viento y los graznidos distantes de los pingüinos. Las playas eran rocosas y frías, y no podía oler a otros habitantes. Levanté la cara al viento mientras caminaba y rodeaba la isla dos veces, pero no había señales de otra cosa más que ejércitos de pingüinos barbijos. Había tres edificios, pero los evité. No quería que los olores de otros humanos contaminaran mi nariz, no cuando estaba intentando encontrar el delicado aroma de un cambiador en particular.

Eso, y que donde hubiera edificios, también existía la posibilidad de que alguien apareciera para comprobar esos edificios.

Así que puse mi pequeña tienda en una ensenada protegida, entre unas grandes rocas que me protegerían de la mayor parte del viento y fuera de la vista de la bahía. El terreno era duro e implacable, pero desenrollé una pequeña colchoneta debajo de mi bolsa de dormir. Tendría que servir.

Había acampado docenas de veces cuando era una niña rodeada por una horda de hermanos y primos. Sabía cómo hacer una fogata y pescar, y poner una tienda. No tenía miedo de estar por mi cuenta.

Estaba asustada de no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Ese pensamiento me asustaba más que nada.

El aire era increíblemente seco, y mi rostro se sentía agrietado para el final de la primera noche. El clima era extremadamente frío, pero como una cambiadora osa, era más tolerante al clima que la mayoría de los cambiadores, y con una pesada chaqueta puesta, no era tan malo. Pasé mi primera noche en la isla arropada en mi tienda con las mantas de acampar envueltas a mi alrededor, una linterna eléctrica puesta en la esquina mientras comprobaba y volvía a comprobar las cámaras que había traído para mi coartada.

La mañana llegó pronto, y salté de mi cama helada e hice un recorrido rápido alrededor de la isla, oliendo, buscando rastros de cambiadores oso desconocidos.

Todo lo que olía eran pingüinos, más pingüinos, y mi propio aroma familiar. Estaba decepcionada, pero no me permitiría desanimarme. Tenía mucho tiempo.

Pasaron tres días sin tener suerte. Tres días largos y miserables. Si Kara estaba aquí, estaba actuando tan natural como los osos y evitaba el contacto humano. Mi aroma, a pesar del aroma de cambiador oso, apestaría a depredador desconocido, y probablemente me estaba evitando.

Tiempo para una nueva táctica.

* * *

Busqué a través de mis ropas, sacando aquellas sucias. Mis bragas estaban fragantes con mi olor, gracias a los copiosos sueños sucios que había estado teniendo (los cuales no se habían detenido ahora que estaba en la Antártida, sino que se habían hecho más fuertes). Simplemente sacarlas de mi bolsa de lavandería hizo que la pequeña tienda se saturara con el aroma necesitado y almizclado de sexo. Me ruboricé avergonzada. Dios, ¿era esto lo que olían los otros cambiadores oso cuando estaba en celo? Esto era… horroroso, y muy íntimo. Lo bueno de esto era que en este momento estaba muy lejos de todos.

Tomé mi cuchillo de caza y rompí las bragas en pedazos, me tragué mi orgullo, y las froté en mi ingle una última vez para conseguir un aroma fresco. Y entonces, esparcí los restos alrededor de la isla.

—Ven, Hansel —dije con amargura—. Ven y sigue las migajas de Gretel.

El celo estaba viniendo a mí con más fuerza y con más rapidez a cada día que pasaba. Si antes había habido incertidumbre de que entrara en celo, no había dudas en mi mente ahora. Mis pechos dolían y estaba sensible por los más leves toques. Tan solo un pensamiento sucio podía ser increíblemente excitante.

Si Kara estaba en las proximidades, me olería y vendría a comprobar. Tenía que venir. Sus hormonas no serían capaces de resistirse.

El clima era frío, pero despejado. Elegí dormir afuera, solo en caso de que Kara pudiera olerme y querer venir a comprobar la fuente por sí misma. Me arropé en mi bolsa de dormir, me quedé mirando el oscuro y frío océano, y esperé en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, estar sola y por cuenta propia era agotador, y fui incapaz de mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me quedé dormida antes de que una hora hubiera pasado, arrullada por los sonidos distantes de los pingüinos y las olas.

Mis sueños fueron traviesos y llenos de deseos insatisfechos, como siempre. Eran una necesidad sin forma ni sentido. Gracias a la vida protegida que había tenido como hija cambiadora osa de un líder del clan oso, yo era virgen. Los clanes osos no eran de las familias más progresistas y ciertas partes de nuestro estilo de vida se remontaban a, oh sí, la edad media. Cosas como matrimonios arreglados y mantener las piernas cerradas hasta tu matrimonio arreglado eran un hecho. Cualquier otra cosa y, ¡adivinaste!, exilio de todo y todos los que conocías.

No estaba completamente segura de por qué lo había aceptado.

Supongo que porque fuera del clan oso… no tenía mucho de nada. Eran mi familia, amigos y comunidad todo en uno. Nadie abandonaba el clan oso.

Bueno, Ramsey Bjorn lo hizo, pero lo odiaba porque fue él quien me metió en este aprieto.

Me recosté en mi bolsa de dormir y pensé en Ramsey, mi viejo prometido. Supongo que pude haber sido feliz con él. Mis recuerdos de él eran vagos, solo un hombre alto, rubio y serio con cabello desgreñado y una terquedad de un kilómetro de ancho.

En retrospectiva, tal vez fue mejor que haya terminado conviviendo con una chica loba. Probablemente nos habríamos matado al cabo de un año. Pensé en mi primo Mikkel. Incluso ahora estaba navegando para una sesión fotográfica extendida solo porque estaba evitando a su novia, Gerda. Ella era tan alta, como lo era de ancha y pegajosa. Mikkel… no era su admirador.

Una brisa ondulante pasó sacudiendo mi cabello, así que me enterré aún más en mi bolsa de dormir, volviendo a pensar en la sabiduría de dormir a cielo abierto. Hacía frío. Normalmente, simplemente cambiaba a mi forma de oso por la noche, porque era más abrigadito y el frío no me molestaba tanto. Pero cambiar a forma oso también le pondría un freno a la sexualidad y necesitaba atraer a Kara hasta aquí.

Si es que estaba aquí.

Tal vez no era más que una salvaje persecución inútil… salvaje persecución de osa… cerré mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

Mientras tuviera esperanzas, seguiría buscando. Y si no podía encontrarla… simplemente me quedaría aquí hasta que mi celo pasara… y esperar que no fuera mi única oportunidad de tener hijos.

Me puse de costado y golpeé mi almohada de acampar.

—Mejor que valgas esto, Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mis sueños últimamente eran todos extremamente sucios, y el sueño de esta noche no fue diferente. Manos grandes y gruesas con garras y llenas de pelo, agarraron mis pechos.

Quitaron mi ropa, sacándolas de mi cuerpo. Gemí al sentir esas manos en mi cuerpo y arqueé la espalda, ofreciendo mis pezones. Quería que los chupara, tocara, apretara, acariciara. Pero esas manos simplemente quitaron mi ropa, y no parecían tan sensuales como normalmente lo hacía en mis sueños. Mi pulso latía con fuerza entre mis piernas, y podía sentir un peso encima de mí.

Sí, pensé. Sí, por fin.

La Lena del sueño soltó un gruñido gutural desde su garganta, y este fue devuelto por la mujer que me cubría. Cuyas manos arrancaban mi saco de dormir, empujando mis ropas rasgadas por mis piernas. Manos que ni siquiera habían terminado de transformarse de oso a humano…

Me desperté con un sobresalto cuando la mujer me volcó sobre mi estómago tan duro que sacó el aire de golpe de mis pulmones.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, desorientada. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, nada más que las estrellas infinitas cubrían el cielo. El único sonido era el espeso rugido pesado de una respiración. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Soñaba con tanta fuerza que me desperté?

Un momento después, manos… apenas manos, casi patas, arrastraron mis caderas hacia atrás, levantándolas. Sentí el empuje de algo duro y caliente presionado contra la unión de mis muslos, sentí unas garras clavándose en mis caderas.

Oh, infiernos no.

Me retorcí, con fuerza, quitando el peso del hombre de mí. El pánico recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su polla empujar contra mi trasero, pero no penetró. Empujé con más fuerza, apartándola.

Ella se apartó de mí con un gruñido y se arrastró de nuevo hacia mí, así como yo me revolví en la otra dirección, rodando. Ahora podía oler el aroma a cambiaformas sucio, cargado con el olor del mar y pingüino, y pelo húmedo mezclado con el más débil olor a humano.

Entonces, una vez más se encontraba sobre mí, su peso presionando sobre mi espalda mientras me tiraba de nuevo al suelo.

Otra vez, sentí la barra gruesa de su erección y la sentí tratar de apartar mis piernas.

—¡Oye! ¡No! —protesté, manteniendo firmemente mis piernas juntas incluso cuando el hombre trataba de montarme—. ¡Kara, no! ¡Apártate de mí!

Cuando no hubo respuesta a mi súplica, me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda y empujé su pecho con las manos. Apenas alcancé a ver un largo cabello enredado antes de apartarlo de mí.

Podría ser una chica, pero las cambiaformas osas eran fuertes. No iba a dejar que me violara solo porque se había perdido en el momento.

Se puso de nuevo en rodillas y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de las estrellas. Estaba encorvada a unos metros de mí en la nieve, solo mirándome. Sus manos aún eran patas de oso en su mayoría, y su cuerpo parecía una mezcla demasiado musculosa de piel y oso, más cambiadora que humano.

Era un desastre.

Cerré mis piernas y arrastré mi saco de dormir desgarrado por encima de mi cuerpo ahora casi desnudo. Gran plan, genio. ¿Tienes algún otro movimiento sutil bajo la manga?

—Atrás —le advertí. Mi corazón latía con miedo, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que sería capaz de escucharlo y decidiría que me podría superar de todos modos… y no estaba segura de que estuviera equivocado—. Quiero que cambies a humana, completamente humana, para que podamos hablar de esto.

Se me quedó mirando desde la distancia, y pude ver que sus ojos lucían todavía salvajes, todavía tratando de procesar lo que decía. Era como si no me entendiera.

Era como… si hubiera olvidado cómo ser humana. Había perdido su mitad humana por completo.

Eso no era bueno.

—Kara —dije, cuando no se movió. Suavicé mi voz—. Kara Danvers. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Lena. Del clan Aasen oso. Me enseñaste a montar mi bicicleta cuando tenía ocho años.

Dio un gruñido salvaje y, a continuación, de nuevo se inclinó hacia mí.

—No —dije con firmeza, y sostuve el saco de dormir más fuerte contra mi cuerpo—. Voy a pelear si tengo que hacerlo. No pienses que no lo haré.

Pero se detuvo. Se detuvo y me miró durante un largo rato, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

Y entonces, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de mi campamento, a cuatro patas, transformándose con fluidez a oso una vez más.

Temblé en shock, viéndola irse.

Eso no había ido como yo quería. De ningún modo. Temblando con algo más que frío, recogí los trozos de mi saco de dormir y ropa de dormir y volví a mi tienda, esperando por si Kara volvía y trataba de obligarme de nuevo.

Dormí con un cuchillo en la mano, por si acaso hubiera enloquecido. Había venido buscando a Kara porque no quería ser forzada a tener sexo con los ancianos, casados, o parientes. No vine aquí para ser violada.

Pero Kara no regresó.

Me puse dos capas de pantalones y apilé mi saco de dormir desgarrado por encima de mi cuerpo, y me quedé en mi tienda, alerta, hasta que llegó el amanecer. Todavía sin rastros de Kara.

Con el tiempo, me dormí, y mis sueños estuvieron llenos de dientes y garras.

* * * * *

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba de un humor de mierda. No había dormido bien, porque me despertaba cada cinco minutos al menor ruido.

¿Un pingüino graznaba? Me despertaba.

¿Una roca se movía en la distancia? Me despertaba.

¿El viento se agitaba? Me despertaba, imaginando que Kara volvía a intentar forzarme de nuevo.

¿Teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola con la naturaleza? No pude dormir mucho, y tuve que darle a Kara las gracias por eso. No quería ser atrapada por sorpresa de nuevo, sobre todo si ella se había vuelto totalmente salvaje.

Lo último que quería era ser violada por alguien en forma de oso.

Encendí un fuego y herví un poco de agua para el café. No había traído muchas cosas instantáneas conmigo, pero sentí como si hoy las requiriese. Estaba agitada, en cuerpo y alma.

No podía hacer frente a una mujer que ni siquiera recordaba que era humano. No podía. Y conmigo entrando en celo, iba a ser más y más vulnerable a sus ataques. En realidad, en algún momento incluso no serían ataques, porque si necesitaba aparearme, daría la bienvenida a sus atenciones, sin importar lo rudas que fueran.

Y eran rudas, de acuerdo. Conté ocho rasguños en todo mi pecho, una en mi mejilla, y tres contusiones en mi estómago cuando me estrelló contra el suelo. Mis caderas también dolían. En conclusión, estaba herida.

Más que eso, estaba enojada.

Kara era una causa perdida. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo convertirse en humana. Pensé en sus manos, todavía más osa que humana, mientras se movían por mi piel, tratando de colocarme en posición para aparearse. Los rasguños que había dejado en mi piel eran de garras.

Traté de hablar con ella, y no conseguí nada a cambio.

Tendría que volver a casa. Tenía un teléfono satelital conmigo y podía llamar a Mikkel en McMurdough. Él vendría a buscarme, y entonces tendríamos que pensar en algo para mi celo, de alguna manera. Tenía que haber una solución.

Era obvio que no podía quedarme aquí.

Empecé a enrollar el saco de dormir desgarrado mientras esperaba que mi café se calentara, quitando frustradas lágrimas de mis mejillas agrietadas por el frío.

No estaba llorando por miedo, sino por infelicidad. Había puesto todas mis esperanzas el último mes en encontrar a Kara, a quien recordaba tan tranquila, apacible y artística. Dulce, cariñosa y amable.

Esa no era la mujer que encontré anoche. Y no quería ver a esa salvaje were-monstruo de nuevo. Solo tendría que ir a casa y averiguar qué hacer, me dije a mí misma mientras enrollaba mi saco de dormir hecho jirones. Hablaría con mi padre, ver qué consejo podría darme.

Ver quién se sacrificaría por el equipo.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo… y me detuve. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Estaba atrapada.

Quería que mi primera vez fuera especial. Con alguien que se preocupara por mí y que me importara. Alguien que fuera leal a mí, no solo que prestara sus servicios por el bien del clan. Alguien que no me viera como un revolcón fácil solo porque el clan no sabía qué hacer conmigo, sino que quisiera asegurarse de que el bebé que tuviera fuera oso.

Dudé… y desenrollé mi bolsa rota. Tenía que quedarme. No podía renunciar a Kara tan fácilmente. Incluso si me asustaba, había sido medio humana anoche.

Solo tenía que convencer a esa mitad de aparecer.

Como si mis pensamientos pudieran convocarla, vi el enorme bulto de un oso pardo en la distancia. Se dirigía hacia mi campamento, trotando hacia delante a través de la nieve.

Me puse de pie, apretando mi ropa contra mi cuerpo. Hacía frío esta mañana, pero el aire estaba quieto y seco, con poca o ninguna brisa.

Mientras observaba, el oso se acercó hasta que llegó a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Entonces, se agachó, me miró fijamente durante un largo rato, y se encorvó. Largo cabello rubio y enredado brotó de su espeso cuello y vi su cuerpo comenzar a cambiar a humano.

Ella estaba cambiando.

Sorprendida, desvié mi mirada para darle un poco de intimidad. De todas las cosas que esperaba ver esta mañana, esta no lo era. Después del apareamiento fallido de anoche, esperaba tener que convencerla a salir de su escondite una vez más.

Pero allí estaba, acercándose a mí. Tratando de cambiar a humana.

Era difícil no sentir un poco de esperanza ante eso. Tal vez ésta loca idea funcionaría después de todo.

Cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos sobre la nieve crujiente, miré hacia Kara de nuevo.

Estaba de pie, su cuerpo erguido y mirando hacia abajo a sus manos extendidas, como si fueran ajenas a ella. Sus dedos aún terminaban en garras y eran peludas, pero eso no era sorprendente, los dedos eran siempre las últimas cosas en cambiar y controlar. Mientras observaba, levantó una mano a su cara y la tocó, y me di cuenta de que su nariz era todavía bastante similar a un hocico.

—Es posible que desees arreglar eso —dije amablemente en voz alta, e hice un gesto hacia mi propia cara.

Ella me miró, sorprendida, y cerró los ojos, para concentrarse. Observé su piel ondular mientras trataba de controlar su cambio. Era claramente un esfuerzo para ella, pude ver una fina capa de sudor en su cuerpo desnudo y sucio.

Y no pude dejar de quedarme mirando.

Kara estaba muy, muy desnuda. ¿Y bajo toda la suciedad? Era muy guapa. Me sorprendió, aunque no sé por qué. Supongo que esperaba que estuviera más demacrada y pálida, pero lucía bronceada y con músculos tensos y fibrosos bajo su piel. Si era un poco delgada, lo atribuía a su duro estilo de vida, viviendo como un animal salvaje. Su cabello caía en largos y enmarañados enredos hasta sus nalgas. Sus caderas eran delgadas y aparté mi mirada cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una gruesa, y erecta, erección. Me concentré en cambio en sus ojos, de color azul brillante en su cara bronceada.

Noté que su nariz y dedos eran ahora humanos, y que tocaba con cuidado su rostro como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo era. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con lo que encontraron sus dedos, me miró de nuevo.

—Hola —dije en voz baja. No me moví. Mi pequeña fogata se encontraba entre las dos, y no estaba del todo segura de lo que intentaría si la dejaba acercarse demasiado. El ataque de anoche seguía agobiando fuertemente mi mente.

Su mandíbula se endureció por un momento, parpadeó, y luego tosió un—: Hola —en respuesta.

Sonreí, complacida de escuchar su voz.

—¿Se te olvidó cómo hablar?

Tragó saliva, hizo una mueca y se agachó de nuevo, como si la posición erecta fuera dura para ella.

—Ha pasado… tiempo.

—Entiendo. ¿Necesitas que te dé un momento?

Sacudió la cabeza, ese largo cabello enredado se balanceó.

—Yo… bien.

—Está bien. —Sin embargo, no me moví. Solo caí en cuclillas, mis piernas firmemente juntas para aplacar un poco el olor de mi cuerpo. Después de un momento, espeté—: ¿Me vas a atacar de nuevo?

Kara sacudió la cabeza una vez más, esta vez salvajemente.

—Perdí… control. Vine a disculparme. No… era yo misma. —Se veía tan disgustado consigo misma que no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta —le dije, mi tono irónico. En realidad, me alegré de escucharlo admitirlo. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta que su reacción fue inadecuada, me habría preocupado. No mencioné que mi celo aproximándose era la razón por la que me había atacado.

No quería que se girara y huyera de nuevo una vez que se enterara de mis verdaderas intenciones. Hola, estoy aquí para hacer un bebé contigo. Sí, eso probablemente no terminaría muy bien.

—¿Eres una cambiante oso? —preguntó, su voz seguía siendo lenta y chirriante, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar y el recuerdo tardara en regresar.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza, la mirada en sus ojos azules vidriosa. Se removió en sus pies descalzos en la nieve, y me di cuenta de que probablemente tenía frío. El clima de la Antártida era implacable, incluso para un cambiador. Me puse de pie lentamente y tomé mi saco de dormir desgarrado, luego se lo arrojé.

Kara lo vio rodar a sus pies, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras lo miraba.

—Póntelo —dije amablemente, e hice una mímica colocándolo alrededor de mis hombros.

Ella me miró por un momento, luego hizo lo que le dije, desenrollando la bolsa y entonces envolviéndola alrededor de sus hombros. Después de un momento, el reconocimiento llegó y tiró de ella más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Es cálida. Gracias.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —pregunté con cautela.

Pensó por un momento, luego miró hacia mi fogata.

—Recuerdo ese olor.

—¿Fuego? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, señalé la pequeña olla de plata en las brasas—. ¿Café?

Una sonrisa se extendió en su boca, y mostró sus dientes blancos.

—Sí, eso es.

Estaba un poco aturdida por la belleza femenina y pura de esa sonrisa, y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Asintió, y se movió un poco más cerca del fuego, con la mirada en él.

Bueno, esto era un comienzo. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por el café siendo un señuelo más grande que mi compañía, pero aceptaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Era inquietante que Kara no se acordara de mí… o de cómo usar la ropa. O casi nada. Me pregunté si su mente había sido dañada por estar totalmente cambiado durante la última década y media. La mayoría que vivía de forma nativa nunca regresaba. Simplemente desaparecían en la naturaleza y nunca retornaban.

Tal vez había una razón por la que nunca regresaban.

Saqué mi único termo, enjuagándolo con un poco de nieve limpia, y serví el café. Luego, se lo extendí por encima del pequeño fuego parpadeante.

Alargó la mano hacia él, y sus dedos rozaron los míos. Cálidos, fuertes. Su aroma me rozó y sentí un pequeño escalofrío de placer en mi vientre. Ese es el celo hablando, Lena, me recordé a mí misma.

—¿Así que no te acuerdas de mí?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Kara llevó el termo a su boca y bebió. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor, pero luego tomó otro trago, como si no estuviera muy segura de sí le gustaba o no. Sonreí ante su reacción. Me gustaba mi café súper fuerte y amargo, negro como la noche. Se quedó mirando su termo, y entonces me miró de soslayo.

—Me parece recordar que sabía mejor. -Me reí de su expresión de descontento.

—No traje azúcar conmigo. Lo siento.

Gruñó, y a continuación regresó su mirada hasta mí, estudiando mi cara.

Contuve la respiración durante un largo rato, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No te recuerdo.

—Soy Lena. Lena Luthor. Tenía diez años cuando te fuiste.

—¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

¿No era consciente de cuántos años habían pasado?

—Tengo veintiséis.

Se quedó mirando el termo de café en sus manos durante tanto tiempo que se volvió incómodo. Entonces, miró de vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Qué edad tengo? -Me mordí el labio.

—Tenías dieciocho años cuando te fuiste, así que treinta y cuatro.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, como si estuviera sorprendida de escuchar eso.

—Ya veo.

Quería preguntarle si recordaba por qué se había ido, pero no pude. ¿Y si ella no recordaba que Katja había muerto? ¿Y si le rompía el corazón de nuevo y corría una vez más? Tragué saliva.

—¿Recuerdas… algo más?

—No mucho. —Tomó otro sorbo de café y se puso de cuclillas. Traté de no mirar su miembro, colgando entre sus piernas dobladas. Aunque era difícil no hacerlo. Estaba… ahí. Y tan prominente.

Kara volvió a hablar—. Mis recuerdos están nublados. Es sobre todo nieve… y pingüinos.

Sonreí ante eso.

—Eso es todo lo que esta isla parece tener. -Asintió.

—No creo que… —Parpadeó y me miró, muy concentrada—. No creo que me guste la forma en que saben.

Me reí de eso, sorprendida por su pesarosa admisión.

Kara pareció sorprendida de mi risa, sus músculos tensándose. Luego, se relajó, y vi sus ojos arrugarse en las esquinas, y su boca se levantó en una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Me gusta ese sonido.

Un suave aleteo regresó a mi vientre, y sujeté mis piernas más juntas, aunque esta vez por una razón completamente diferente. Esta vez, era por el deseo.

Me miró intensamente durante un largo rato, y luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Estás herida.

Toqué el largo arañazo en mi mejilla. Palpitaba cuando pensaba en él, así que estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

—No mucho.

—¿Fui… yo? —Su boca se torció, la sonrisa desapareciendo—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Le di una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. No quería mentirle.

Su rostro cayó y bajó la mirada hacia el termo de café en sus manos. Muy lentamente, lo dejó al otro lado del fuego. Luego, se puso de pie, quitándose el saco de dormir.

—Espera —dije—, no te vayas. —Estábamos haciendo un progreso. Pero cuando me puse de pie, avanzó lejos y empezó a cambiar.

Frustrada, me puse de nuevo de cuclillas y miré fijamente a su figura alejándose, ya convirtiéndose en su forma de oso en pocos pasos. Maldita sea. El psique de Kara era frágil. Tendría que ir con cuidado con ella. Necesitaba conseguir que regresara, y convencerla de pasar más tiempo en su forma humana conmigo.

Recogí el termo de café y lo terminé. Mañana, prepararía más café y vería qué podía preparar con mi bolsa de suministros que la pudiera atraer de regreso para una visita.

* * * * *

A la mañana siguiente, el olor de un cambiador oso se sentía fuerte en mi campamento. Dormí en mi tienda de campaña después de coser de nuevo los pedazos de mi saco de dormir, y el hecho de que Kara hubiera estado explorando mientras dormía pero no me había molestado era agradable. Eso significaba que era consciente de quién era yo y estaba lo suficientemente curiosa como para seguir volviendo.

Esa era una buena señal.

Complacida, saqué algunos de mis suministros y los estudié, tratando de averiguar qué podría preparar en la fogata. Había escondido un poco de chocolate, estaba hormonal gracias al celo, por lo que había parecido una gran idea. Saqué otra parte del chocolate e hice una nueva taza de café, un poco más diluido en esta ocasión, anticipando el regreso de Kara. Y entonces, agité un poco de mi precioso chocolate en el café y dejé que se derritiera, endulzándolo.

No lo bebí. Esperé a que Kara apareciera. Y esperé.

Y esperé. Mientras esperaba, saqué mi pequeño kit de costura y reforcé las puntadas en mi saco de dormir. Lo había cosido apresuradamente anoche, pero encontré que incluso las pequeñas brechas dejaban entrar el aire helado, así que estaba ocupada volviéndolo a coser y remendándolo.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de coser, el viento cambió y capté el aroma de hombre oso en la brisa. Dejé la costura y levanté la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver una gran masa marrón moviéndose en las colinas cubiertas de nieve en la distancia.

—¿Kara? —grité. Sin respuesta.

—¿Kara? Hice un poco de café para ti otra vez. Sabe mejor hoy, lo prometo —llamé. ¿Podría incluso entenderme cuando estaba cambiada? Podía entender bien el español cuando estaba en mi forma de oso, pero no había pasado dieciséis años consecutivos en esa forma.

Pero para mí alivio, Kara apareció, la Kara humana, pocos minutos después. Lucía insegura, acechando alrededor del borde de mi campamento como si tuviera miedo de acercarse. Sus ojos me miraban con recelo, y una vez más eran los ojos de un depredador salvaje, casi toda la humanidad se había ido de ellos.

Acaricié el saco de dormir a mi lado como una invitación. Lo extendí como una manta de picnic y luego puse el termo de café endulzado con chocolate en el centro del mismo, y desenrosqué la tapa para que pudiera captar el olor. Había tenido que verter casi una barra completa de chocolate para endulzar la bebida correctamente, pero el olor que emanaba era rico y denso.

Vaciló solo un momento más, y luego se movió para sentarse en la manta, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del termo. Tomó un sorbo, y entonces cerró los ojos con placer.

—Lena —gimió.

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre pronunciado de esa forma. Supuse que era su manera de dar las gracias, pero era… extraño. Agradable, pero extraño.

—De nada —dije, y a continuación me acerqué para tirar la manta sobre sus hombros, para protegerla del gélido viento. Hacía un frío glacial a pesar del sol y llevaba varias capas de ropa. Al ver a Kara desnuda de esa manera me hizo preocuparme de que se congelara, a pesar de su naturaleza were-oso—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Estudió mi rostro por un largo momento, y luego asintió.

—Si… si tienes de sobra.

—Lo hago. —Había traído un montón de barras de proteína conmigo. No era una comida excitante, pero eran pequeñas y me permitían llevar un montón. Desenvolví una con sabor a chocolate y se la ofrecí, ya que parecía gustarle lo dulce.

Kara la tomó y comió rápidamente, devorándola. Me alarmé al verla desmenuzar la comida, y me pregunté si tenía más que ver con el hambre que con una falta de modales. Dijo que no le gustaban los pingüinos, pero no había mucho más en esta isla además de pingüinos. Tal vez por eso estaba tan flaca.

—¿Quieres otra?

Ante su asentimiento, le di otra y la vi comer. Cuando terminó, volvió a sorber su café, su mirada sobre mí.

No me moví. Simplemente la observé y sonreí alentadoramente.

Después de un largo momento, se acercó y me tocó la mejilla con un dedo sucio, acariciándome.

—Lo siento.

¿Por el arañazo allí? Casi había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes por eso —dije—. Ya casi se ha curado. Y no estabas en tu sano juicio.

Sabía cómo era estar así. Entrar en celo era más que un poco alarmante, porque mi cuerpo estaba tan… hambriento de todo. Temía cómo estaría actuando en otras dos semanas más o menos cuando el celo realmente me golpeara. Como hembras cambiadoras, teníamos la ventaja de un tiempo bastante largo hasta nuestro celo. Supuse que era para que pudiéramos hacer los preparativos adecuados, pero también significaba que había un montón de tiempo para preocuparse y anticiparse.

Los dedos de Kara continuaron acariciando la curva de mi mejilla, las yemas frías y ásperas en mi piel. Su mirada pareció oscurecerse con intensidad.

—Lena —susurró de nuevo.

Me estremecí por la forma en que dijo mi nombre. Sonaba tan… intensa.

Emocional.

—¿Puedo mostrarte algo? —pregunté. Asintió.

A pesar de que me dolía alejarme de su suave tacto, me levanté y fui a mi tienda, buscando la pequeña figura de madera que había traído conmigo. Me senté a su lado y se la ofrecí.

Era una pequeña figura de madera tallada de un oso hembra con un tutú en su cintura, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una pelota.

La tomó, y el asombro cruzó su rostro. Una sonrisa apareció.

—Me acuerdo de esto. -Contuve la respiración.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… —Pensó por un largo momento, y luego me miró—. Recuerdo a una niña con coletas y un tutú rosado. Estaba haciendo pucheros porque sus primos podían cambiar a forma de oso y ella aún no podía.

Tragué saliva, mi corazón dolido ante el recuerdo.

—Y tallaste esta figura y me la diste porque me querías hacer sentir mejor.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con un asentimiento. Me miró, y su mano fue a mi cabello, peinado en dos largas trenzas a los lados de mi cara—. Es casi del mismo color que antes.

—Casi —dije, sonriendo

Sus largos dedos se movieron a través de mi cara, y pasaron por el aro de oro en mi fosa nasal.

—Aunque no recuerdo esto. -Me reí.

—Pasé por una etapa rebelde.

—¿Por qué?

Dudé con esa suave y contundente pregunta, y entonces decidí contestar honestamente.

—Mi prometido, Ramsey, fue expulsado del clan oso hasta que se disculpara. Tenía quince años. No parecía que alguna vez fuera a volver para casarse conmigo, así que decidí que haría lo que quisiera. Perforé mi nariz y me teñí el cabello de rojo.

Me estudió por un momento más, y sus dedos continuaron acariciando mi cara.

—Pero tu cabello ya no es rojo.

—No lo es —concordé—. Se veía horrible. Pero me gustó el aro de la nariz, así que lo conservé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a Ramsey volver por ti? -La pregunta dolió más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

—Él… él no regresó. —Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos, el dolor del rechazo siendo tan doloroso ahora como lo había sido el primer día—. Él se unió a una cambiadora lobo.

—Entonces es un tonto —dijo Kara simplemente. Sus dedos apartando las lágrimas que amenazaban con congelar mis pestañas—. Y no es digno de tu dolor.

—Lo sé —le dije—. Pero es algo difícil de olvidar. Una sonrisa irónica curvó su boca.

—Parezco ser buena olvidando.

Casi estuve de acuerdo con ella, pero me contuve. Parecía descortés señalar lo mucho que había olvidado. Quería preguntarle si recordaba por qué había huido, pero parecía que no quería decirlo, y me resistía a ser la que abordara el tema.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Dejó caer su mano, y tomó su termo otra vez. Bebió. Pensando. Entonces me miró.

—Estoy preocupada.

—¿Preocupada? - Asintió.

—Supongo que algo malo debió haber sucedido para que viniera tan lejos y me ocultara.

Oh.

—Así fue —dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te diga?

—No estoy para nada segura —dijo—. Pero a la vez me pregunto por qué estás aquí, después de dieciséis años.

Voy a entrar en celo y necesito a alguien were-oso y tú eres la única que queda que no tenga sesenta o sea pariente mío. Pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.

—¿No te imaginas por qué he venido?

Negó con la cabeza, su enredado cabello sacudiéndose. Parecía una mujer salvaje en ese momento, tan salvaje que me cuestioné de nuevo mi sensatez al venir aquí.

—Sin embargo, debería saber, ¿cierto? —Inclinó el termo y terminó el contenido, luego me lo ofreció de nuevo—. En realidad, no me digas nada. Quiero ver que venga por sí solo.

Asentí.

—¿Y si no vuelve?

—Entonces podría ser una bendición —dijo Kara. Se estiró y se puso de pie, y a continuación me dio una sonrisa tímida antes de volver a alejarse una vez más.

La dejé ir, mis pensamientos turbios y confundidos. Una parte de mí quería aferrarse a ella, para tenerla alrededor de modo que pudiéramos seguir hablando… pero Kara sabía que había un problema. Sabía que no era normal que yo estuviera aquí, y tenía que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Porque si no recordaba la muerte de Katja, iba a ser un shock para ella una vez más… y no quería ser la que se lo dijera.

No sabía qué hacer. Así que la vi irse y no dije nada.

No regresó ese día, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, encontré que un corpulento y tosco oso había sido esculpido con nieve en una de las orillas cerca de mi campamento.

Al verlo, me reí y aplaudí. Así que había esperanza después de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Cada día durante la siguiente semana, Kara se detuvo para desayunar. Endulzaba su café con todo mi chocolate y compartía mis barras de proteínas con ella. Si me quedaba sin provisiones, bueno, simplemente iría a casa mucho más temprano. Cada día que Kara aparecía, era un poco más coherente, un poco más alerta, y se quedaba un poco más.

Saqué mi kit de costura y solté las costuras en algunas de mis ropas, uniendo algunas camisas para hacerle una camisa dispareja y un par de (la verdad) feos pantalones para usar. Le hice un par de botines con piezas de mi bolsa de dormir. Estaba quedándome sin provisiones, pero eso también estaba bien. Sentí como que, si estuviera haciendo un progreso, y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que Kara sea un poco más humana, estaba completamente a favor de ello.

Tenerla alrededor del campamento era mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado. Había cierta timidez en Kara, pero también una crudeza alfa en sus gestos. Era como si estuviera siendo deliberadamente cuidadosa a mi alrededor, consciente del hecho que me había herido mientras estaba desconectada a la humanidad. Ahora, se veía tan determinada a tratarme con guantes de seda. Cada mañana, me despertaba y encontraba una escultura nueva dejada con un montón de nieve cercano: un pingüino, un reno, una sirena… y la sirena se había parecido a mí, hasta en mis trenzas y en la perforación de la nariz. Me había reído con placer ante la visión de ella. Kara estaba encontrando su lado artístico de nuevo, y al hacerlo, parecía estar encontrándose a sí misma.

Sin embargo, habían pasado varios días desde que había tenido la oportunidad de bañarme, y me estaba sintiendo sucia. Había notado también pequeños anillos de suciedad debajo de las uñas de Kara, y decidí que a ambas nos vendría bien un poco de limpieza. Por supuesto, estando en la Antártida, era difícil sentir la urgencia de bañarte cuando afuera estaba tan frío.

Aun así, podía tener un rápido baño con esponja, y sospechaba que Kara también, si lograba convencerla.

Así que, a la mañana siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo normal. Calenté agua en mi fogata y me apresuré de vuelta a mi tienda, luego me desnudé. Me froté con un paño húmedo y una barra de jabón, y entonces deshice mis trenzas, mojé mi cabello, y lo lavé también. No era el mejor baño que hubiera tenido, pero me sentía más limpia, y olía más limpia, de lo que me había sentido en días. Para el momento en que Kara llegó para su café matutino, estaba volviendo a trenzar mi cabello mojado.

Cambió antes de entrar al campamento, y mientras lo hacía, saqué las ropas que había hecho para ella. Habíamos caído en un cierto patrón. Yo hacía café, Kara aparecía, se vestía y conversábamos un poco antes de que se marchara de nuevo.

Mientras se vestía, observé que sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y miró hacia mí, sus ojos estrechándose.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Madreselva? —Le sonreí—. Mi jabón está perfumado. ¿Quieres oler? — Le ofrecí una de mis trenzas recién lavadas.

Para mi sorpresa, se inclinó y olió mi garganta, su rostro tan cerca de mi piel que podía sentir su aliento sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a su cercanía. Mis pezones se endurecieron, y mi pulso se aceleró. Un cálido rubor de deseo me cubrió y empecé a respirar más fuerte. Sospechaba que, si me tocaba entre las piernas, estaría resbaladiza con necesidad.

Todo eso por un simple olfateo.

No había dudas que estaba atraída hacia Kara. Era hermosa. No era simplemente que fuera una were-oso y una de las pocas que pudiera considerar como compañera. Era su figura elegante y bronceada, las apretadas nalgas que veía cada mañana, el brillo en sus divertidos ojos azules… simplemente me gustaba todo acerca de ella. Me gustaba su espíritu artístico, me gustaba su lado sensible y me gustaba que estuviera recuperando su sentido del humor. Recordaba tener un flechazo por ella cuando tenía diez años. Ese flechazo estaba volviendo, y volviendo con fuerza.

—Huele bien —dijo después de un largo momento—. No he olido flores en un largo tiempo.

—Todavía tengo algo de jabón y agua —dije, odiando el temblor en mi voz que dejaba ver mis emociones—. ¿Quieres asearte también?

Kara sostuvo sus manos en alto e hizo una mueca.

—No soy una buena compañía así, ¿cierto?

—Lo eres —dije sin aliento. Y cuando eso sonó demasiado íntimo, me obligué a darle una palmada amistosa en el brazo—. Vamos. Entremos a mi tienda.

Tomé lo último del agua calentada del fuego y me dirigí al interior de mi tienda abovedada. Ambas éramos demasiado altas para estar de pie en ella, así que me senté en mi nido de mantas y di unas palmaditas a mi lado, indicándole que debía hacer lo mismo.

Kara se sentó frente a mí y plegó sus largas piernas, y entonces se deslizó hacia delante. Sus rodillas tocaron las mías, y traté de no mirar fijamente su desnudez. No se había puesto nada de ropa todavía, y cuando cruzaba sus piernas, su cuerpo entero quedaba expuesto. Los cambiadores no eran mojigatos en cuanto a la desnudez. Había visto a todos en el clan oso desnudos repetidamente. Cambiar simplemente no permitía la modestia. Pero esta era la mujer que estaba planeando que fuera mi compañera… ella solamente no lo sabía todavía. Así que cada vez que su miembro estaba expuesto ante mi mirada, me ponía un poco nerviosa. Quizás eso desaparecería una vez que mi virginidad lo hiciera, pero por ahora, aún era un problema.

Como si hubiera notado mi atención, su pene se agitó y empezó a endurecerse. Oh. Sabía que era la proximidad a mí, y mi celo acercándose. Mi aroma inundó la pequeña tienda, avergonzándome. Sin embargo, Kara no dijo nada. Ella estaba tratando muy duro de ignorar cualquier atracción física hacia mí, y sabía que era debido a que nuestro primer encuentro había ido terriblemente mal.

Coloqué la cubeta con agua caliente cerca y sumergí mi paño en ella, lo escurrí, y luego hice señas para que Kara se diera la vuelta.

—¿Por qué no lavo tu espalda? —Cualquier cosa para no tener que mirar fijamente hacia abajo a su erección.

Se giró obedientemente y me presentó su espalda. Su largo cabello enmarañado vagaba por su columna, rozando sus nalgas, y lo consideré mientras enjabonaba la barra de jabón.

—¿Quieres cortar este lío o simplemente lavarlo?

—¿Tienes tijeras? —El placer en su voz me dio la respuesta.

—Tengo un cuchillo de caza —le dije—. ¿Quieres que haga los honores?

—Por favor —murmuró, y su voz sonó áspera. Su lenguaje hablado era mucho mejor ahora que había estado practicando de nuevo. Nunca te darías cuenta de que había tenido que batallar los primeros días incluso para unir oraciones.

Estaba encantada que Kara estuviera volviendo a la normalidad. Cada paso la acercaba un poco más a mí.

Empuñé mi mano en su melena, reuniéndola en la base de su cuello. Su olor inundó mis fosas nasales, no sucio como había esperado, sino cálido, terroso y placentero. Saqué el cuchillo de la funda de mi pierna y comencé a cortar su cabello. Un momento después, sus mechones de cerca de noventa centímetros de largo estaban en mi mano, y el cabello restante en su cabeza.

—Mucho mejor —murmuré y observé apreciativamente a medida que rotaba sus hombros, flexionándolos.

—Ya me siento más ligera.

—Deberías —le dije, echando a un lado las madejas de cabello—. Creo que acabas de perder algunos kilos de cabello enredado. —Levanté el jabón y el paño otra vez, los enjuagué una vez más, y luego empecé a limpiar sus hombros enjutos.

Gimió con placer tan pronto como el paño tocó su piel. Me congelé.

El sonido que había hecho… hizo que todo mi cuerpo cobrara vida. La necesidad palpitaba en mi cuerpo, y luché contra el impulso de lloriquear en respuesta. Mis pezones rozaban contra la tela de mi ropa y mi piel hormigueaba.

No obstante, no podía dejar que Kara lo supiera. Apretando los dientes, continué frotando suavemente el paño sobre sus hombros, limpiando rastros de mugre mientras ella se flexionaba y removía en su lugar, tratando subconscientemente de guiarme a los lugares donde más ansiaba ser tocada.

Seguí junto con sus movimientos, aunque admito que probablemente estaba lavándola más lento de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

Simplemente estaba tan fascinada con su cuerpo musculoso. Cada parte de ella era músculo magro, vigoroso y lleno de fuerza. Irradiaba calor, y ahora que estaba lavándolo con jabón de madreselva, olía como una mezcla de flores, were-oso y… Kara. Estaba fascinada por tocarla, e incapaz de detenerme. Cuando estuve satisfecha con cuán limpia estaba su espalda, continué bañándola, deslizándome a sus brazos y sumergiendo y exprimiendo mi paño repetidamente para mantenerlo mojado y jabonoso. No era la única cosa mojada; estaba bastante segura que mis bragas estaban empapadas y no tenían nada que ver con el agua del baño. Pero, oh Dios, Kara era guapa, y tocarla era alegría pura. No podía evitarlo.

Mis dedos mojados se arrastraron por un musculoso bícep, y aspiré una bocanada de aire cuando se flexionó en respuesta.

Kara miró por encima de su hombro en mi dirección, y sus ojos eran apenas unas rendijas, su expresión imposible de leer.

—¿Quieres hacer la parte delantera por mí? -Me sonrojé.

Eso fue atrevido de su parte. Y aun así… ¿no era esta cosa entera del baño un poco atrevida? Sabía que estaba excitada solo mirándola, y ella sabía que estaba excitada solo oliendo mi aroma. Lo consideré por un momento, pero quería hacer su parte delantera más que nada. Así que tragué duro y dije:

—Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo… y esos ojos azules parecieron resplandecer cuando se centraron en mi rostro. Sumergí el paño otra vez, notando que el agua se estaba poniendo más helada, y más sucia, a cada minuto. Pero continué enjabonándola, y cuando estuvo lista, me estiré y presioné el paño contra la base del cuello de Kara, contra su pulso.

Mis manos se movieron hacia sus pechos, enjabonando con una mano y explorando con el paño con la otra. Esto era increíblemente erótico, y sospechaba que ambas sabíamos que habíamos pasado de un “baño” a “juego previo”.

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba deteniendo a la otra.

Era imposible ignorar la dura longitud de su miembro sobresaliendo de sus piernas cruzadas. Apuntaba hacia arriba, el eje grueso y palpitando, la cima de un morado oscuro. Seguía echándole vistazos, fascinada a pesar de mí misma, así que mis manos enjabonadas se deslizaron más abajo, rozando sobre el estómago y las caderas de Kara, y luego moviéndose hacia abajo a sus muslos.

No me detuvo, simplemente permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras la exploraba. Me pregunté cuánto más me permitiría atreverme. Éramos solo nosotras dos en esta isla, en esta tienda, en el mundo. Estábamos solamente Kara y yo.

En ese momento, me sentí increíblemente conectada a ella, e intensamente excitada.

Así que enjuagué mis manos con el paño una vez más, dejé caer la barra de jabón dentro del agua, y entonces coloqué ambas manos en su tensa erección.

Kara gimió. Sus manos se movieron hacia delante y agarraron mis hombros, y la siguiente cosa que sé, es que me está besando, sus labios aplastándose contra los míos.

Estaba tan sobresaltada que no pude responder al principio. Solo me senté ahí mientras su boca se movía sobre la mía.

Pareció darse cuenta de que no la estaba besando de vuelta tan audazmente como la había tocado. El beso cambió, se suavizó, y su lengua chasqueó contra mis labios en una pregunta silenciosa.

Abrí mi boca a la suya, mi respuesta a esa pregunta un inequívoco sí.

El beso de Kara se hizo más profundo, más dulce. Su lengua frotándose contra la mía y gemí ante la sensación de su boca. La necesidad almacenada en mi cuerpo se había convertido en un rugido en toda regla, y mis manos húmedas se apretaron alrededor de su pene, sosteniéndolo mientras nos besábamos. Sus manos se arrastraron sobre mis pechos, ahuecándolos y luego atormentando los pezones, tratando de darme de regreso el mismo placer que le estaba dando.

Oh Dios, la boca de Kara se sentía tan bien en la mía. Succioné su lengua a medida que se deslizaba contra la mía, pensando cuán perfecta era para mí. Ella sería ideal para mi celo. Ella sería…

Me alejé tan rápido que nuestros labios hicieron un sonido húmedo mientras nos separábamos. Y la miré fijamente con horror.

Ella no tenía idea de por qué estaba respondiendo ante mí así. Solamente estar alrededor de mí iba a excitarla, debido al estado en que se encontraba mi cuerpo. Y me sentí… avergonzada por eso.

Kara ni siquiera recordaba que estaba en duelo, y aquí estaba yo, abusando sexualmente de ella para ajustarla a mis propias necesidades.

Dios, eso me hacia una persona de mierda.

Mis manos se deslizaron fuera de ella a medida que la culpa surgía en primer

—¿Por qué no terminas de limpiarte tú misma? —dije, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Sonaba sin aliento—. Creo que necesito algo de aire.

Y me giré fuera de la tienda y corrí.

Me odié por ser tan manipuladora con Kara. Ella no recordaba los últimos dieciséis años. Para todos los efectos, era una viuda, ¿cierto? Y aquí estaba yo con mi olor de celo, empujándolo bajo su nariz y tratando de hacer que se apareara conmigo.

Si era una persona medio decente, le recordaría su duelo, le permitiría sacarlo al aire libre, y ver cómo le afectaba. Si iba más allá de ella, con tristeza, entonces sabría que no me quería. Si realmente parecía que había tenido tiempo para afligirse, entonces tal vez podría continuar con mi plan. Le contaría entonces mi problema y le preguntaría cómo quería proceder lógicamente. ¿Querría darle una oportunidad a un apareamiento conmigo? ¿O querría regresar al estado salvaje y continuar de duelo por Katja?

Lo triste era que… estaba aterrorizada de su respuesta. ¿Y si no la había superado? No sabía si podría competir con la memoria de una chica muerta, así que oculté las cosas de ella.

Era terrible y equivocado retener información de Kara, pero no parecía poder evitarlo. Empujé mis manos húmedas dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y caminé por la playa, esperando a que mi temperatura corporal se enfriara un poco.

Caminé por horas, rodeando la isla. Kara no me alcanzó, ni siquiera salió para ver si estaba bien. Cuando regresé a mi tienda, el agua había sido vaciada, los artículos de baño limpiados y guardados. Kara se había ido.

Maldita sea.

Me pregunté si la había ahuyentado para siempre. Si volvía, le contaría todo.

No más secretos. Necesitaba asegurarme que Kara supiera que su reacción hacia mí era puramente conducida por las hormonas. Que no estaba atraída a mí. Que se había marchado debido a que su amada Katja había muerto.

Una vez que tuviera la verdad, entonces ella podría decidir cómo quería manejar mi celo, en vez de yo decidiendo por ella.

Por mucho que lo odiara, necesitaba hacerlo así.


	6. Chapter 6

6

La mañana siguiente, desperté frente a una escultura de hielo de una ballena. Parecía como si estuviera en lo alto de una ola, montando un dique cubierto de nieve. Sin embargo, verla era una buena señal. Significaba que Kara todavía estaba ahí, y que no estaba enojada conmigo.

Todavía.

Aunque aun así me hizo sentir mejor.

* * * * * *

Para mi alivio, Kara regresó unas horas más tarde.

Mi osa se movió con pesadez como si nada hubiera sucedido, y justo afuera del pequeño círculo de mi campamento, se agachó y comenzó a cambiar en su forma humana. Saqué su ropa por ella, y tan pronto como cambió a mujer, comenzó de inmediato a vestirse.

Intenté no quedarme mirándola mientras lo hacía, pero fallé.

No solo había cortado su largo cabello, sino que ella lo había cortado muy cerca de sus hombros, con mi cuchillo.

Kara era hermosa. Joven, fuerte y deliciosa. Mis hormonas cantaron en respuesta cuando su atención se fijó en mí, y las firmes líneas de su mandíbula se tensaron. Su nariz parecía dominar su rostro, un poco demasiado larga y prominente para hacerla hermosa, tipo modelo, pero me gustaba el aspecto de su rostro.

Me gustaba todo sobre ella. Estaba tan jodida.

Se quedó mirando el fuego, y obedientemente serví lo último de mi café instantáneo en el termo, esperando que el agua se caliente. Kara había acabado con mis lujosos suministros más rápido de lo que había anticipado, pero no me había importado en lo más mínimo. Me daba placer ver la mirada en su rostro cuando redescubría cosas tan pequeñas como las barras de proteínas o incluso un té saborizado. Estaba segura que mucho de ello era de mi enamoramiento por ella, pero era incapaz de oponerme, gracias a mis hormonas calientes y enloquecidas.

Sin embargo, Kara permanecía silenciosa. Ambas mirábamos fijamente a mi pequeña fogata, sin decir nada. El débil crepitar de la madera quemándose era el único sonido en el campamento, junto con las distantes llamadas de los pingüinos barbijos. Ya ni siquiera los notaba; evitaban mi campamento. Olía demasiado a depredador.

—Se acerca una tormenta —dijo Kara después de un largo momento—. Una grande. Mucha nieve. Deberías encontrar refugio.

Le eché un vistazo a los cielos grises. Se veían prácticamente igual a los de cualquier otro día aquí. Estaba helado, seco y tempestuoso. Un día típico en la Antártida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se tocó un lado de su gran nariz.

—La puedo oler. Hay un sutil cambio en la brisa. —Movió la cabeza hacia los pingüinos—. Y ellos están dispersándose, rumbo a un refugio.

—Ah. —Si los pingüinos se estaban yendo, eso probablemente era malo.

—Deberías irte —dijo ella.

Eso me hizo enojar. Tal tipo de comentario definitivo. Deberías irte, de hecho.

—Tengo una tienda —dije tercamente—. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que el barco regrese.

—No puedes. No tienes refugio.

—Tengo una tienda.

—Tu tienda no será suficiente. —Hizo gestos hacia la ensenada—. Hay edificios en esa dirección. Si te debes quedar, ve a uno de esos. Te ayudaré a reunir madera. Sin ambas trabajamos en ello, deberías tener suficiente para un pequeño fuego que te mantenga caliente.

¿Si te debes quedar? No suenes tan emocionada...

No pude evitar notar que ella estaba hablando de un fuego para mantenerme a mí caliente, no a nosotras.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—Estaré bien en forma de oso. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. —Miró de reojo—. Tengo una o dos guaridas en la isla por ahí. Son lo suficiente cálidas.

¿Iba a sobrevivir a una gran tormenta en forma de oso?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará el mal tiempo?

—Unos días. Quizás una semana. Como dije, no es seguro y deberías irte.—Sus ojos azules me observaban cuidadosamente, sin revelar nada.

Sospechaba que, si Kara regresaba a la forma de oso por toda una semana, podría no regresar jamás. Su memoria estaba llena de agujeros como estaba.

—¿Por qué estás intentando deshacerte de mí? —pregunté en una voz firme. Dolía que estuviera intentando echarme de la isla. Era casi como si no me quisiera aquí.

Sus ojos azules finalmente mostraron una expresión: sorpresa.

—No estoy intentando deshacerme de ti, Lena. Estoy intentando protegerte. —Me observó verter el agua en el termo—. He sido egoísta y he comido la mitad de tus suministros, y me has estado haciendo ropas de tus propias cosas. No te quedan muchas cosas. Estoy preocupada por tu seguridad.

Tenía razón sobre eso; tenía dos cambios de ropa menos, y menos de la mitad de mi comida. Mi bolsa de dormir estaba tan harapienta y abusada que tenía que sostenerla mientras dormía.

Pero… no quería irme. Iba a entrar en celo muy pronto. No podía llamar a Mikkel de vuelta ahora mismo. Si lo hacía, mi primo me tiraría al piso e intentaría aparearse conmigo.

Lo cual sería completamente desagradable para ambos.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —repetí.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi… proyecto no está terminado. —Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero las palabras no iban a salir de mi boca. No todavía.

—Ningún proyecto es más importante que tu seguridad.

—Tienes razón —dije, pensando en mi primo siendo (escalofrío) abrumado por mi celo de apareamiento—. Por eso me estoy quedando.

Kara gruñó y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro, olvidando el café que había hecho para ella.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan terca?

—¿Por qué estás actuando como si tuvieras algo que decir en lo que hago? —repliqué.

—Estoy actuando como alguien que quiere emparejarse contigo —me rugió—. ¡Pensé que eso era obvio, Lena!

Me tambaleé, sorprendida por sus palabras… y su enojo.

—¿Emparejarte conmigo?

Se acercó a mí otra vez, arrodillándose a mi lado en su fragmentada ropa dispareja que le había hecho, y su mano acunó mi mejilla.

—Lo que compartimos ayer en tu tienda…

Oh Dios. Probablemente había sido abrumada por mis hormonas de apareamiento. La culpa me inundó.

—Fue solo un baño —dije, sintiéndome entrar en pánico.

—No fue solo un baño —soltó ella—. Te deseo, Lena. Yo…

Me alejé de un salto. Calientes y emocionales lágrimas cayendo a mares por mis mejillas.

—Es solo eso —lloré—. En realidad, no me quieres. —Era tiempo de decirle la verdad.

—Sí, te quiero…

—No, no lo haces —dije—. No de verdad. Tú quieres a Katja, ¿recuerdas?

Ella vaciló ante mis palabras, y fue como si la hubiera golpeado. Observé sus magníficos ojos azules dilatarse mientras los recuerdos destellaban a través de su mente.

—¿K-katja?

—Así es —dije, ahogando un sollozo—. Katja. —Arrastré uno de mis bolsos más cerca y saqué la foto que había traído conmigo para este propósito en específico, una foto de una adolescente Kara y Katja, sus rostros presionados juntos mientras se abrazaban. La tendí hacia ella—. Sé que no recuerdas muchas cosas, pero querrás recordarla.

Tomó la foto de mí y la miró fijamente.

—Esa es a quien quieres —dije amargamente—. No a mí. Solo estoy aquí manipulándote, coqueteando contigo y haciéndote pensar que me quieres. ¿De acuerdo? Y lo siento. De verdad lo siento, pero quería decírtelo. No es justo, pero pensé que deberías saber. Ella es el por qué estás aquí. ¿Recuerdas ahora?

Kara simplemente se quedó mirando la foto, sin decir nada.

Me apresuré, determinada a sacarlo todo antes de desmoronarme y comenzar a llorar como una chica hormonal a punto de entrar en su primer celo.

Lo cual estaba pasando.

—Katja murió hace dieciséis años —dije suavemente—. Se supone que tú te ibas a casar con ella tan pronto como ambas se graduaran. Pero ella murió, y tú, no lo sé, perdiste la cabeza. Escapaste del clan oso y viniste aquí, y te volviste loca o algo así. Has estado en forma de oso por los últimos dieciséis años, y ella es la razón. Y si no puedes recordarla, mereces recordar al menos eso. —Le di un golpecito a la foto—. Confía en mí. Katja es a quien quieres, y lo siento, pero no soy ella.

Kara muy calmadamente dejó la foto. Se puso de pie, me miró con terribles y torturados ojos. Luego se quitó la ropa improvisada y dejó el campamento, transformándose de nuevo en su forma de oso.

Recogí la foto y la metí devuelta en mis cosas, incapaz de detener los silenciosos sollozos que me sacudían.

Acababa de romper a Kara otra vez. Como una perra, le había hecho recordar a Katja, así no me sentiría culpable sobre su necesidad por mí. Una necesidad que forcé en ella.

Había ahuyentado a Kara una vez más, justo cuando estaba tan cerca de regresar a su viejo yo. Maldición.

***

No hubo escultura de hielo esa noche.

***

Kara no apareció a visitarme la mañana siguiente. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Estaba en un humor despreciable, dado que el celo se acercaba y me había peleado con mi mejor oportunidad de alivio a mi miseria. Era penoso, mi cuerpo dolía y estaba sensible a los más mínimos toques, y sin descanso a la vista. Me sentía febril, así que en vez de tomar el consejo de Kara y encontrar uno de los edificios abandonados y llenarlo con leña, hice sopa y me arrastré de vuelta a mis mantas, durmiendo el día entero. Desperté en la noche para ver los cielos claros y completamente nítidos, el aire frío.

Resoplé hacia las intensas estrellas. Tormenta, mi trasero. Ella solo estaba intentando deshacerse de mí, ¿no? Envolviendo mis mantas más apretadas alrededor de mi cuerpo, volví a la cama.

La mañana siguiente desperté… y gemí. Mi cabeza palpitaba y mi cuerpo estallaba ante el mínimo toque. Entre mis piernas, mi piel se sentía como si estuviera palpitando y pulsando. Y dolía profundamente por dentro.

Estaba oficialmente en celo.

Era terrible. Maullé en agonía y jadeé mientras sacaba a rastras las mantas de mi cuerpo. Mis pechos dolían y se hinchaban, así que rocé con la punta de mis dedos mis pezones, siseando ante la sensibilidad de ellos. Todo dolía.

Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarme.

Lánguidamente, escarbé en mi bolso, buscando el vibrador que había traído conmigo. Sin embargo, al momento en que lo toqué, siseé. Era de metal, y el metal en la Antártida era una mala idea. Si lo pegaba a mi clítoris, sería el equivalente a pegar mi lengua contra el asta de una bandera.

Maldición, ¿por qué no había pensado en esto?

Gimiendo de agonía, saqué el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que había traído conmigo. Había llevado algunas píldoras para dormir en caso de emergencia… como en, si no podía encontrar a Kara, quizás podría dormir lo peor del celo. Dejé caer dos, las tragué en seco, y me arrastré de vuelta a las mantas. Mis manos automáticamente se deslizaron hasta mi sexo y froté mi adolorido clítoris. Estaba increíblemente escurridiza y mojada, pero ninguna cantidad de fricción podía hacer que me corriera.

Necesitaba aparearme. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Afortunadamente, las pastillas de dormir hicieron efecto y eventualmente caí dormida, con mis manos entre las piernas.

Incluso mi sueño fue inquieto. Calientes sueños húmedos llenaron mi mente, y Kara protagonizó cada uno de ellos. La cabeza de Kara moviéndose entre mis piernas mientras lamía mi clítoris. Los dedos de Kara, empujándose en la hinchazón de mi sexo. Kara arrastrándome sobre mi estómago, jalando mis caderas hacia el aire para así poder embestirme desde atrás. La Kara del sueño fue ruda, pero no me importó. Grité con cada embestida de ensueño, pero nada parecía aliviar el dolor profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Maldita sea, Lena —gruñó en mi oído—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

El mundo surgió a mi alrededor, y luché por despertar. De alguna manera, mi cerebro estaba confundido, porque podría haber jurado que Kara estaba en mi tienda, levantándome en sus brazos. Kara me envolvió en mi bolsa de dormir y me arrastró fuera de mi tienda, y un estallido glacial de aire congelado me golpeó al rostro.

—Agárrate de mí —dijo Kara, y me aferré a ella.

O lo intenté. Las pastillas de dormir eran demasiado potentes y me deslicé de vuelta en la inconciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. This chapter has a lot of smut, so... enjoy xD

7

Mi sexo estaba al rojo vivo de necesidad. Deslicé mis dedos en él y lo toqué, determinada a aliviar el dolor ahí.

―Maldición, Lena ―escuché a Kara decir en un tono áspero, y sus manos agarraron las mías―. No hagas eso conmigo sentada aquí.

Suspiré una protesta, mis caderas levantándose del colchón como si pudiera seguir la mano que había sido separada de mi piel.

…¿colchón?

Con mi cerebro nublado, me senté, jadeando, e intenté darle sentido a lo que mi cerebro estaba pensando. Había un bajo, silbante rugido en mis oídos, seguido por el sonido de lo que parecía el aire golpeando en una hoja de metal. Olfateé, y escuché, un fuego crepitar. Y Kara. Olfateé a Kara.

Pude sentir el suave peso de mi bolsa de dormir cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y estaba recostada en un catre en lo que parecía ser una cabaña oscura. Parpadeé hacia las vigas de madera sobre mi cabeza, y miré alrededor, buscando la luz. Había un hoyo en una esquina del edificio, y vi la nieve yendo a la deriva del otro lado.

―¿Kara? ―murmuré confundida. Froté una mano sobre mis ojos y el olor de mi propio sexo por poco me ahoga. Estaba todo sobre mis manos y mi cuerpo. Necesidad, ardiente excitación femenina, perfumaba el aire.

―Estoy aquí ―me dijo, y una sombra cayó sobre mi catre una vez más.

Sus manos aferraban el saco de dormir muy cerca de mi cuerpo.

―¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Mis manos se retorcieron, y las cerré en puños para así no alcanzarla y arrastrarla hacia mí. Dios, olía increíble. Dios, quería follarla tanto―. Deberías irte.

―Hay una ventisca afuera ―gruñó―. ¿Por qué no te has marchado?

―No puedo ―jadeé―. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

―Por ti ―sonó increíblemente frustrada. Mientras la miraba aturdida, pasó su mano a través de su cabello―. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Lena?

―Debo decirte la verdad, Kara. ―Me aferré a las mantas, miserable―. Estoy en celo.

Me observó por tanto tiempo que me pregunté si siquiera me había escuchado. El viento estaba rugiendo afuera, sacudiendo las paredes del destartalado edificio. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

―Sé que estás en celo. Es obvio para cualquier cambiador con una nariz. Dios, ¿pensaste que no estaba consciente de eso?

La miré horrorizada.

―¿Lo sabías?

―Has estado arrojando intensas cantidades de olor durante la última semana, Lena. Tendría que estar muerta para no darme cuenta.

La mortificación me invadió, y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, gimiendo.

―Lo siento tanto.

―¿Por qué lo sientes?

¿En verdad no lo entendía?

―Vine aquí buscándote. ―Cuando no dijo nada, di un vistazo a través de mis dedos y la vi observándome con una semi sonrisa irónica, el azul de sus ojos flameando―. ¿Qué?

―¿Cuán despistada crees que soy?- Lancé un puñetazo hacia ella… y fallé.

―¿Considerando que habías olvidado cómo hablar español hasta la semana pasada? Jodidamente despistada.

―De acuerdo, buen punto —dijo, retrocediendo, fuera de mi alcance―. Pero eres la primera persona buscándome en dieciséis años. Eres una vieja amiga de la familia, y una cambiadora oso a punto de entrar en celo. No es muy difícil juntar las piezas, incluso para mi perturbada mente.

Ella lo sabía… y sabía que era una persona horrible. Porque sabía que estaba de duelo, y aun así vine tras ella, agitando mis feromonas bajo su nariz de modo que tuviera que prestarme atención. Eso era egoísta. La había manipulado hasta que ambas estuvimos acorraladas.

―Esto está mal ―le dije.

―¿Eso importa a este punto?

Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a filtrarse desde mis ojos otra vez porque no, en realidad no importaba a este punto. Nuestros caminos se establecieron desde que mi celo apareció. No tenía otras opciones, y dado que Kara no me había abandonado, ella tampoco tenía opción.

―Lena ―dijo Kara, y se sentó al borde del catre desvencijado. Sus manos acunaron mi mandíbula y rozaron mi mejilla, la sensación de su piel contra la mía fue tan dulce que inició una nueva ronda de lágrimas―. No llores. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El tono de su voz fue tan amable y comprensivo que me sentí incluso peor.

Sollocé.

―Quiero una compañera. Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. Quiero que seamos aceptadas por los clanes como una pareja acoplada. Estoy cansada de ser una solterona. ―De estar completamente sola y no ser querida.

El pulgar de Kara continuó acariciando mi mejilla.

―¿Y es tan importante para ti que arriesgaste tu vida, y la posibilidad de tener un niño, para venir tras mí?

―Es lo que siempre he querido ―dije entre hipos y sollozos. ¿Ser aceptada y amada en vez de rechazada? ¿Tener mi propia familia con personas que se preocupen por mí en vez de un padre que está más interesado en las políticas del clan que en su hija?

Ese era mi sueño… amor incondicional.

Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla, y siguió la curva de mi boca. Después de un largo momento, dijo:

―Algunas veces lo que pensamos que queremos no siempre es lo que queremos.

Mi mejilla siguió el ligero toque de sus dedos, apoyándome en su palma. Era difícil concentrarse en sus palabras, sus dedos estaban en mi rostro, pero también podrían haber estado entre mis piernas, zambulléndose contra la resbaladiza y necesitada carne allí.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Nada ―dijo suavemente―. Simplemente estoy hablando porque estoy nerviosa.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, incluso mientras su pulgar rozaba mi boca y un poco más abajo en el extremo.

―¿Nerviosa? ―pregunté sin aliento. Ella era deliciosa y la deseaba tanto. Di un golpecito con mi lengua sobre la punta de su dedo. ¿Por qué morder su pulgar era tan increíblemente erótico?

Su mirada parecía estar pegada a mi boca, hacia donde lamí y chupé su pulgar.

―También es mi primera vez. - Me quedé quieta.

―Umm… ¿Qué?

―Dije, esta es mi primera vez. ―Y tuvo las agallas de sonreírme.

Luché para sentarme derecha, apartándome de ella de modo que pudiera pensar sin que su toque me volviera loca. Miré hacia su apuesto rostro, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

―¿Estás bromeando?

Mientras la miraba, sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

―¿Por qué bromearía? ¿Por qué está mal? Será especial para ambas. - Quería llorar de nuevo.

―¡Es malo porque quiero que una de nosotras sepa qué demonios estamos haciendo!

Kara rió ante mi expresión. Se deslizó un poco más cerca en la cama, y automáticamente me alejé, porque mi cuerpo quería arrojarla en el catre desvencijado y hacerle cosas malas y sucias.

―Soy una alfa, Lena. Tengo instintos. Creo que puedo descifrar en dónde va cada cosa. Y puedo pensar muchas cosas que he estado imaginando hacer contigo.

Eso hizo que mi respiración se atorara en mi garganta.

―¿Has estado imaginando hacer cosas conmigo?

―¿Estás bromeando? ―Su mano se movió de vuelta a mi mandíbula y frotó sus dedos a lo largo de ella―. Eres increíblemente hermosa. Eres fuerte y valiente… y soy una mujer que nunca ha tenido sexo. Por supuesto que he estado imaginando todo tipo de cosas para hacerte.

Gemí ante el ronco tono que sus palabras adquirieron.

―¿En serio? ¿No lo estás diciendo solo por el celo?

―Me temo que en parte es por el celo ―dijo, deslizándose un poco más cerca de mí en la cama. Su otra mano se alzó y entonces estaba acunando mi rostro en sus manos―. Eso no puede ser removido de la situación. ¿Pero el hecho de que eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y estoy increíblemente atraída por ti? Esa eres toda tú.

―Entonces, ¿vas a besarme? ―pregunté mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Mi mirada parecía estar trabada en su boca. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tenía los labios más sensuales del mundo? Eran la cosa más sexual que haya visto alguna vez. Estaba fascinada con ellos, y en la manera que se separaban mientras se acercaba a mí.

―No puedes detenerme ―dijo Kara, y su pulgar acarició mis mejillas un escaso segundo antes de que su boca tocara la mía.

Calor inundó mis labios; calidez y el sabor de Kara. Gemí cuando su lengua se escurrió contra la mía, saboreándome en la caricia más gentil del mundo. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo respondió, y el deseo se disparó a través de mí, tan caliente y pesado que hizo que mi piel doliera. Rompí el beso con un sollozo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Kara sonó preocupada, y se apartó de mí.

―Duele. Por todas partes. ―El olor de mi excitación prácticamente estaba impregnando la cabaña―. No creo que me guste estar en celo.

Ella rió. La golpeé en el brazo.

―¡Auch! ―Frotó su brazo, pero la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios―. No me estaba riendo de ti. Me estaba riendo porque dudo que a la mayoría de las personas les guste estar en celo. Imagino que suena más sexy de lo que en realidad es.

―Todo me duele ―dije, y ahuequé mis pechos para confirmarlo. Las puntas parecían ser dos faros de sensibilidad, más allá del punto del placer―. Creo que esperé demasiado.

El rostro de Kara perdió su diversión.

―Debí darme cuenta. Lo siento, Lena. Esto es mi culpa. ―Extendió la mano y le dio a mi hombro una caricia reconfortante―. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

―Fóllame ―dije sin rodeos―. No creo… no creo que pueda soportar juegos previos en este momento. ―El pensamiento de toques burlones en mi cuerpo parecía más como una tortura. El dolor dentro de mí no disminuiría. No necesitaba excitarme… ya estaba excitada de la peor manera.

Sus ojos resplandecieron, y agarró mis caderas, arrastrándome por el catre.

―¿Ir al grano? Creo que puedo hacer eso. -Gemí otra vez.

―Sí, por favor. Sexo, ahora. Podemos hacer los juegos previos después.

Kara se levantó y se despojó de su ropa poco a poco, arrojándola al decrepito piso de madera de la cabaña. Vi con ojos ansiosos como sus pechos eran revelados nuevamente, y luego sus caderas… y entonces su entrepierna.

Su pene saltó libre, grueso, orgulloso y erecto. Parecía que no era la única que no necesitaba ningún juego previo. Comencé a jadear ante la visión de eso. Dios, se veía bien. Quería tocarla, frotar suavemente mis manos a lo largo, como hice ese día en la tienda cuando la lavé, pero más que eso, la quería en mi interior, haciéndose cargo del dolor ardiendo abajo entre mis caderas.

―Por favor ―susurré, cuando se sentó al borde del catre una vez más, completamente desnuda.

―Estoy en ello, Lena. ―dijo Kara en voz suave. Sus manos fueron a mi camisa manga larga, y comenzó a quitarla de mi cuerpo, con cuidado de no tocar mi piel y causarme de nuevo dolor. Levanté mis brazos y mi torso de la cama para ayudarla, y cuando hizo gestos de que a continuación tenía que mover mis caderas, las levanté para sacar mis pantalones por mis piernas.

Entonces, estaba vestida solo con mis bragas y sujetador, los cuales se sentían horriblemente estrechos, apretados… y terriblemente poco atractivos. Me había vestido de manera práctica cuando vine a la Antártida, y mi ropa provenía principalmente de tiendas de artículos deportivos, no de Victoria’s Secret.

Pero ella me miraba como si fuera maravillosamente sexy, así que mis pezones dolieron en respuesta a su mirada.

―Vamos a sacarte esto ―dijo en voz suave. Como si no pudiera hacerlo yo misma, me jaló hacia delante y buscó desabrochar mi sujetador.

Mis senos se presionaban ahora contra sus pechos, mis pezones rozando su torso. Y eso era demasiado. No podía esperar más tiempo. Con un gemido de excitación, alcancé su pene, envolviendo mi mano alrededor y apretando mi agarre.

Ella gimió, sentí sus manos temblar en mi sujetador, tomándole una eternidad deshacer el broche.

―Lena ―murmuró, acortando mi nombre de una manera que me hizo sentir vertiginosa por dentro.

Acaricié su eje con mi mano de arriba abajo, el instinto guiándome.

―Ve más despacio…

―No…

Gimió a medida que mi mano jugaba con él y Kara continuaba peleando con mi sujetador.

Un momento después, escuché la tela desgarrarse, y entonces el material estaba cayendo fuera de mis hombros. Lo arrancó de mí, quitándolo de mi cuerpo, y luego rasgó mis bragas, justo cuando lo sujetaba de nuevo.

―No, Lena ―dijo suavemente una vez más, y cuando alcancé su miembro, ella agarró mis manos y las sujetó sobre mi cabeza mientras rasgaba mis bragas con su mano libre.

Oh sí. Su mano atrapando las mías era increíblemente erótico. Levanté mis caderas con necesidad, jadeando y gimiendo en respuesta.

―Kara ―gemí―. Te necesito.

―Lo sé, cariño ―dijo.

―Por favor.

―Lo sé. Me estoy apresurando. ―Arrojó mis bragas a un lado después de sacarlas por mis piernas, y entonces estaba desnuda en el pequeño catre frente a ella. Su mirada se deslizó por mi cuerpo y gimió ante la vista―. Eres hermosa, Lena. Tan hermosa.

Mi aroma inundaba el aire alrededor de nosotros, tan fuerte que parecía envolver todo.

―Te quiero dentro de mí, Kara.

―Lo sé. ―Movió su largo y esbelto cuerpo, y liberó mis manos de modo que pudiera cernirse sobre mí. La miré con creciente excitación, incapaz de apartar la mirada del largo y curvado eje en su entrepierna―. Abre tus piernas para mí, Lena.

No necesitó pedirlo dos veces. Extendí mis piernas ampliamente, y mientras lo hacía, ella se movió para situarse entre ellas, sus rodillas clavándose en el colchón. Sus manos cayeron en la cama a lado de mis hombros, y me miró con esos ojos imposiblemente azules.

―Dime si te asustas o quieres que pare ―dijo, estudiando mi rostro.

No quería que pare… nos estábamos moviendo demasiado lento de por sí.

Simplemente recorrí mis manos a lo largo de sus pechos y asentí en acuerdo.

―¿Segura que no quieres juegos previos? ―preguntó, y su mirada se posó en mis pechos, mis pezones estaban tensos y adoloridos.

―Segura. Por favor, Kara ―dije y clavé mis uñas en sus hombros a modo de estímulo.

Ella gruñó su reconocimiento a mis palabras, y levantó una mano para deslizar entre mis piernas, buscando mi calor.

Siseé ante su toque, sorprendida por la intensa intimidad en ello… y cuán bien se sentía. Mi sexo estaba increíblemente resbaladizo, mi pulso parecía latir entre mis piernas.

―Dios, Lena ―murmuró, con voz ronca―. Estás tan húmeda.

―Por favor ―jadeé. Esto era una tortura―. Explora después. Ahora sexo.

―Ahora sexo ―acordó, y sentí sus dedos presionarse contra la abertura de mi sexo. Los deslizó contra él, y entonces presionó en él.

Jadeé, mi cuerpo inmediatamente volando en un orgasmo. Mi coño se apretó fuerte a su alrededor, y grité mientras mis músculos se apretaban y convulsionaba en respuesta.

―Oh, Rao ―gimió Kara―. Estás apretada. ―Su dedo acariciaba dentro y fuera de mi sexo, y luego sentí que añadió un segundo.

El orgasmo parecía no parar. En todo caso, mi cuerpo continuó tornándose más tenso mientras ella acariciaba de adentro hacia afuera con sus dedos, preparándome.

―Kara ―gemí, sacudiéndome contra su mano―. Te necesito…

―Lo sé ―dijo, y las palabras fueron emitidas con los dientes apretados. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí… y sollocé por la perdida. Casi se había sentido demasiado cuando estuvieron ahí, pero ahora se habían ido, y la quería de vuelta. Un momento después, la cabeza de su miembro se presionó contra mi calor.

―Sí ―gemí―. Sí, por favor. ¡Por favor!

Lentamente, comenzó a presionar su camino dentro de mí.

―Detenme si te duele, Lena ―me dijo.

Elevé mis caderas, jadeando, intentando hundirlo más y más rápido. ¿Si me duele? Era una masa interminable de dolor y necesidad. Esto en realidad me hacía sentir mejor.

―Lena… ―comenzó―. No… yo… para de retorcerte. No puedo controlarme. Voy a… ―Sacudió su cabeza mientras yo continuaba sacudiéndome y gimiendo bajo ella, y entonces dejó salir una maldición.

Y luego se estrelló profundamente dentro de mí.

El aliento salió de mis pulmones ante la punzada de dolor que quemó por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y levanté la mirada hacia Kara. Sus ojos azules estaban ofuscados, con sexo, pero también podía ver el sobresalto en ellos. Ella no había esperado hacer eso.

Sin embargo, un momento después, el placer inundó mi cuerpo. Di un pequeño grito y me aferré a Kara, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de ella.

—¡Oh Dios, sí!

—¿Sí?

Asentí tensamente, todo mi cuerpo tan firmemente envuelto de placer que apenas podía respirar. Esto es lo que había necesitado. A ella, profundamente dentro de mí. Llenándome. Esto era lo que el celo necesitaba.

Gimió y su boca bajó a la mía, besándome mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. Sus empujes fueron pequeños al principio, los movimientos apenas perceptibles.

Pero a medida que su lengua se deslizaba sobre la mía y yo regresaba su beso con fervor codicioso, sus movimientos empezaron a tomar más poder. Era como si se hubiera estado conteniendo, insegura de cómo respondería, y ahora que sabía que no me había lastimado, estaba cediendo. Kara chupó mi lengua, distrayéndome, y cuando gemí de placer, retrocedió y se estrelló de nuevo dentro de mí.

Grité con placer, mis uñas clavándose en su espalda. Mis caderas se elevaron para encontrarse con su siguiente estocada, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de ella, uniendo mis tobillos para mantener mi cuerpo en su lugar.

Gimió profundamente, claramente sin anticipar mi respuesta. Su siguiente estocada fue incluso más salvaje, y fue recibida con entusiasmo. Otra vez, golpeó dentro de mí. No había delicadeza en el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos. Yo la estaba arañando demasiado desesperada, necesitando sobrepasar todo, y Kara no parecía mantener el control, no mientras me estuviera retorciendo debajo de ella. Empujó dentro de mí y yo me sacudí con cada estocada, gritando de placer. Sentía como si mi cuerpo se estuviera moviendo a través de un orgasmo continuo, y continuaba viniéndome.

Podía sentir mi coño apretándose y flexionándose alrededor de Kara a medida que empujaba dentro de mí, hundiéndose más fuerte y rápidamente más profundo dentro de mi centro. Todo el tiempo, su boca trabajó en la mía, y grité mi placer contra sus labios.

Luego me estaba haciendo añicos una vez más, estrellas explotando detrás de mis ojos. Mi espalda se encorvó y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, mis sentidos sobrecargados.

—Lena —jadeó Kara—. Oh Dios, Lena. No puedo resistir… lo siento tanto… - Gruñó, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido encima del mío, y entonces sentí el torrente caliente de su venida profundamente dentro de mí a medida que sus empujes se volvían salvajes y estremecedores. Un momento después, colapsó sobre mí, y yo quedé inerte debajo de ella mientras que los incesantes orgasmos parecían extinguirse finalmente.

Aspiré largas y profundas bocanadas de aire, tratando de reorientarme. Mi cuerpo entero palpitaba y se sentía hormigueante. El toque más ligero, y sentía como si fuera a explotar de nuevo. El profundo y terrible dolor había desaparecido, como un dolor de muelas que ha sido calmado. Sin embargo, parecía permanecer justo bajo la superficie, y sabía por escuchar a las otras hablar sobre sus experiencias personales del celo que tomaría más de una ronda de sexo para deshacerme de esta sensación.

Pero me aferraba al cuerpo de Kara, disfrutando la presión de su piel contra la mía. Estaba cubierta por un fino brillo de sudor, su piel húmeda. Su control había sido disparado al infierno por mis retorcidos e insistentes toques. Deslicé una mano a lo largo de su espalda, sintiendo los músculos y tendones crispándose bajo mi toque.

Luchó para apoyarse en sus codos y miró abajo en mi dirección, jadeando fuerte. Había una mirada aturdida en sus expresivos ojos azules.

—Lena… ¿estás bien?

Le di a mi cuerpo una pequeña sacudida experimental, probando. No dolió, aunque sospechaba que probablemente me sentiría como el infierno en la mañana.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Kara soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—Yo no soy la que está en celo. Hablando de eso, ¿estás…?

—Va a tomar más que solo una ronda —le dije—-. Todavía puedo sentirlo en mi cuerpo. No obstante, tienes tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a hacerlo.

Soltó un resoplido sardónico y se quitó de encima de mí, y el pequeño catre crujió mientras se movía a mi lado.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que vas a usarme antes de terminar el día?

No la corregí. Incluso ahora, estaba luchando contra el impulso de rodar e inmovilizarla en la cama y tomar lo que necesitara de ella.

—¿Ya te agoté?

Kara frotó una mano por su rostro.

—No es eso. Es… no lo sé.

Fruncí el ceño, rodando sobre mi costado para enfrentarla. El movimiento empujó mis pechos contra ella, y me emocioné ante el contacto de nuestra piel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… sigo pensando en la primera vez que te vi aquí en la isla. No pensé que fueras real. Todavía estoy medio asustada de tocarte por miedo a herirte. — Una mirada atormentada cruzó su rostro—. Herirte de nuevo —se corrigió—. Odio haberte hecho eso.

Paso mis dedos sobre su esternón.

—Eso fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya. No me di cuenta de cuán… salvaje serías. —O completamente enloquecida—. Una vez que te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo te detuviste.

—Después de que patearas para liberarte —refunfuñó, y había auto desprecio en sus palabras. Aparentemente todavía pesaba mucho en la mente de Kara—. Si no hubieses sido lo suficientemente fuerte…

—Pero lo soy —le recordé, y deslicé la punta de mis dedos sobre uno de sus pezones para atormentarla. ¿Estaban tan sensibles como los míos?

Era fascinantemente suave, así que la acaricié con mis dedos mientras exploraba su cuerpo—. Soy tan fuerte como tú, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —No era del todo mentira… era mucho más fuerte que una chica humana normal, pero una were-osa alfa en su mejor momento siempre sería más fuerte que una mujer oso. Aun así, ella sabía a qué me refería.

Mientras la observaba, su cuerpo se retorció en respuesta de mis ligeros toques exploratorios, y se estiró para agarrar mi mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lena?

—Nunca he tocado a alguien así. ¿Puedo?

—¿Nunca? —Soltó mi mano y la colocó de vuelta arriba de sus pechos—. Pensé que estabas comprometida con alguien… —Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras trataba de recordar.

—Lo estaba —dije—. Ramsey Bjorn. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando él tenía quince, fue exiliado por romper las leyes, y nunca regresó. Después de eso, todos simplemente parecieron ignorarme.

Mis pocos intentos de salir con humanos habían alentado tal desdén de mi padre que me había dado por vencida. Mejor estar sola y aceptada que injuriada, ¿cierto?

—Lena —murmuró Kara. Su mano apartando mi cabello fuera de mi mejilla, y no se pudo resistir a tocar el aro en mi nariz una vez más—. Es un tonto por dejarte.

Me encogí de hombros, internamente complacida por sus palabras.

—Era solo una chica desgarbada cuando se marchó. Probablemente no estaba pensando en mí en lo absoluto. —Pero eso no explicaba los años posteriores, cuando había crecido hasta alcanzar la adultez y aun así Ramsey no había regresado, a pesar de saber de sobra que no había un compañero para mí si él no lo hacía.

Había sido increíblemente egoísta de Ramsey el dejarme atrás mientras él se marchaba para vivir una vida en el exilio, y todavía ardía con el resentimiento de ello.

—Él está en tu pasado —dijo Kara, y hubo una nota posesiva en su voz. Su mano rozó la mía—. Y eres bienvenida a tocarme de cualquier manera que gustes, aunque probablemente necesitaré algo de tiempo para recuperar mi energía antes de complacer de nuevo a _mi mujer_.

Solté una risita, el sonido agudo y aniñado. _¿Tu mujer?_ Pero en cambio, solo dije:

—¿Es porque estás tan oxidada, ahora? -Kara soltó un gruñido burlón.

Pasé mis dedos por sus pechos y luego los deslicé más abajo por su estómago, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo. Señalaba a su ombligo y luego se ampliaba de nuevo, así que deslicé mis dedos incluso más abajo, explorando su entrepierna. Disfruté la aguda bocanada de aire que tomó, y mi experimentación se tornó más audaz. Seguí más abajo hasta sus bolas, fascinada por la suavidad de la piel que las cubría, y el calor de su cuerpo. Tocar a Kara se sentía bien.

Luego, rocé mis dedos sobre la suave longitud de su pene, ahora flácido contra su pierna, y observé a medida que se agitaba a la vida.

—Bueno, mira eso —dije en voz baja—. Es interesante. —El calor entre mis piernas había empezado a pulsar de nuevo, la excitación chasqueando por mis venas.

—Creo que le agradas a mi cuerpo —musitó Kara, y su mano empezó a deslizarse sobre mi hombro, acariciando mi piel.

Sus palabras arruinaron mi estado de ánimo burlón. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al mío debido a las feromonas que estaba arrojando. Era el celo, no yo. La incertidumbre saltó de nuevo y alejé mis manos.

—Kara… sabes que esto significará un bebé, ¿cierto? No estamos usando protección y no estoy con la píldora. —Y las hembras solo entraban en celo cuando la ovulación estaba asegurada. Ese era el por qué el celo de las cambiaformas hembras era un evento tan importante en su vida, no ocurrían seguido. Mi propia madre había entrado en celo una sola vez en su vida… y yo era el resultado.

—Sé lo que esto significa, Lena —dijo suavemente—. No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero… solo quiero que sepas —comencé, luego me detuve. Las palabras aferradas a mi garganta titubeantemente, como si no quisieran salir—. Tú… sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser la madre.

Ladeó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, como tratando de entender a dónde estaba yendo con esto.

—Quiero decir, serás la madre, por supuesto. —Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse mientras trataba de sacar las palabras al aire libre—. Solo que tú y yo… justo ahora… no quiere decir que tengas que estar involucrada en la vida del bebé si no quieres estarlo. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. No quiero que te sientas obligada.

Kara me miró durante tanto tiempo que comencé a sentirme incómoda. Sus ojos azules observaban mi rostro, y me pregunté qué estaba pensando. Tenía la clara impresión de que la había enojado.

Y eso me ponía infeliz y nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —espeté—. Simplemente estoy tratando de darte opciones en esto. Yo…

Su mano fue a la parte trasera de mi cuello, y me callé a mitad de oración. Kara no dijo nada más, solo descansó esa mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me tensé y preparé, esperando que hiciera algo.

Vino un momento después. Salió disparada de la cama, probablemente para rodarme sobre mi espalda.

Sin embargo, el catre era demasiado chirriante y la cama tan estrecha que terminamos volcándola, y ambas rodamos al suelo entre extremidades enredadas y mantas. Hice una mueca cuando el peso de Kara cayó sobre mí.

Esperé que se disculpara de nuevo por sobresaltarme, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, gateó hacia mí, su gran peso inmovilizándome contra el frío piso de madera. Sus ojos azules lucían intensos mientras me observaban. Su cabeza se sumergió en mi cuello, y sentí su boca presionarse contra mi piel, caliente y deliciosa.

Gemí, el deseo quemando a través de mi cuerpo.

—Kara…

Su mano se apretó en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Y antes de que pudiera cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi piel, me mordió en el cuello.

Fuerte.

Jadeé en shock a medida que la mordida profundizaba. Ella tenía los dientes desafilados de cualquier humano, pero por alguna razón, sentí la incisión de sus dientes en mi piel, como una marca. Un momento después, me di cuenta de qué era precisamente eso… una marca de compañero.

Kara acababa de reclamarme como suya.

Sobresaltada, me aferré a ella por un momento más mientras continuaba mordiéndome, consolidando su reclamo. La marca se mostraría, lívida como un moretón por algunos días, y luego se desvanecería en una cicatriz débil que solo un cambiador podría sentir. Pero después de esto, ningún cambiador pensaría alguna vez en tocarme de nuevo, porque Kara me había declarado como su propiedad.

Decir que estaba asombrada por esto era un eufemismo.

—Kara —dije suavemente, acariciando su cabello mientras lamía mi cuello, una y otra vez sobre el lugar donde había dejado la mordida—. No tienes que…

Se alzó entonces, besando mi mandíbula en una caricia tierna que me dejó adolorida con necesidad. Olvidé mis protestas a medida que movía su boca hacia arriba y cubría la mía, y mi lengua codiciosamente aceptaba el regreso de la suya mientras me besaba.

—¿Ahora juegos previos? —preguntó Kara, su voz grave y áspera cuando su boca se alejó de la mía.

Parpadeé hacia ella, sobresaltada.

—¿Qué?

Tomó mi mano y la guio de nuevo a su entrepierna. Su pene estaba duro como una roca, y prácticamente podía sentirlo pulsar en mi agarre. Kara se inclinó hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, y cuando su lengua empujó de nuevo en mi boca, lo sentí empujar contra mi mano.

Envió una espiral de excitación por mi cuerpo en respuesta, así que sollocé una protesta cuando retiró sus labios de los míos una vez más.

—¿Ahora juegos previos? —preguntó otra vez.

Asentí.

—¿Me dirás si llega a ser demasiado para ti?

De nuevo, asentí, sin confiar en que mi propia voz fuera más que una serie de lloriqueantes sonidos sin aliento. La observé mientras su gran cuerpo se apoyaba en su costado, y echaba las mantas, así como mi pobre bolsa de dormir destrozada, a un lado de modo que pudiera mirar mi cuerpo. Mis pechos eran decentes, los pezones pequeños y de un rosa tan pálido que casi se mezclaban con el resto de mi piel pálida. Pero Kara los estudió con gran intensidad, y después de un largo momento de consideración, rozó su pulgar sobre la punta de uno.

Una chispa de placer zumbó a través de mi cuerpo, y no pude resistir el gemido que escapó de mi garganta. Sus dedos en mis pezones se sentían… increíbles. _¿Por qué me había saltado el juego previo antes?_ Claramente estaba loca.

Complacida por mi respuesta, Kara ahuecó mi pecho y su pulgar empezó a rodear la punta en un movimiento suave que excitaba como atormentaba. La burla de sus ásperos dedos contra mi piel suave era una sensación increíblemente erótica, y en poco tiempo, estaba jadeando y arqueándome, empujando mi pecho contra esos dedos atormentadores. Pero Kara ignoró mi súplica silenciosa, y su mano se movió a mi otro pecho para darle las mismas atenciones.

Podía sentir mi sexo pulsando en respuesta, la humedad entre mis piernas regresando junto con el aroma del apareamiento. Estaba adolorida otra vez, pero no quería decirle a Kara y arruinar las exquisitas sensaciones que estaba confiriéndole a mi cuerpo. Amaba su toque.

Una vez que ambos de mis pezones fueron atormentados en picos doloridos gemelos, se inclinó hacia delante y ligeramente lamió un pezón con su boca.

Grité, mi cuerpo apretándose con necesidad. Mis caderas se flexionaron, pero no había nada entre ellas para montar, y mi grito se convirtió en un gemido necesitado. Mis manos se enterraron en su cabello y presioné su boca contra mi pecho, deseando más.

—Rao, Lena —murmuró, y sentí el soplo de su respiración caliente contra mi piel. Sentí el hormigueo de sus labios en la curva de mi pecho a medida que se movían—. Amo tu cuerpo.

Solté un sonido de placer, dejándole saber cuánto me complacían su toque y sus palabras.

Su boca descendió sobre mi pezón una vez más, y su lengua arremolinó patrones sobre el pico, su mano deslizándose sobre mi vientre, explorándome de la manera en que yo la había explorado. Sentí su pulgar rozar mi ombligo y luego viajar más abajo, y sollocé de nuevo, separando mis piernas en anticipación.

Por favor, supliqué silenciosamente. Quería que me tocara donde me dolía más.

Hizo ese mismo gruñido posesivo en su garganta que me mojaba tanto, y su gran palma ahuecó mi montículo.

Jadeé ante la sensación.

—_Esto es mío_ —dijo, presionando su mano hacia abajo—. Te he reclamado.

—Sí —exhalé, aturdida por sus palabras. ¿Era esta mi sencilla y artística Kara? ¿Esta posesiva mujer dominante que me estaba reclamando como suya? Era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado… pero que escasamente había tenido esperanzas de soñar.

—Mi compañera —rugió, el borde salvaje regresando a su voz, y sus dedos separaron mis pliegues húmedos, deslizándose por ellos y explorando mi carne.

Grité ante su toque, solo para ser silenciada en un jadeo por el mordisco de sus dientes en mi pezón. La sensación de su boca en mi piel era increíblemente decadente. La quería en todas partes.

La punta de sus dedos se deslizó de arriba abajo por mi coño, explorándolo, viendo cuáles toques me gustaban más. Entonces, sumergió esos dedos profundamente dentro de mi centro, y me arqueé en respuesta, tratando de ejercer presión contra esos dedos.

—Tan impaciente —murmuró Kara, observando mi cuerpo tratar de hundirse en sus dedos—. Amo la manera en que demandas tu liberación. — Hundió un dedo profundamente dentro de mí, pero igual de rápido lo sacó de nuevo.

Gemí en protesta. Necesitaba más que solo ese toque burlón. Levantó la mano a su boca, y me miró.

—Tu olor me ha estado volviendo loca por semanas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me he despertado con tu aroma fuerte en mi nariz cada mañana? ¿Qué me preguntaba cómo sería enterrar mi cara en tu centro y probarlo por mí misma? Y ahora que estoy contigo, consigo esa oportunidad.

Se llevó sus dedos, húmedos y relucientes, a la boca y comenzó a lentamente, sensualmente, lamerlos ante mi mirada sorprendida.

Sus ojos azules se cerraron y una expresión de felicidad cruzó su rostro.

—Eres la cosa más deliciosa que he probado.

—Oh —suspiré, incapaz de procesar la carnalidad primaria de ese movimiento. La miré fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, mientras metía un dedo en mi coño otra vez, y luego lamía una vez más.

Entonces, esa intensa mirada azul se trasladó de nuevo a mi cara.

—¿Puedo probarte toda? Temblé ante eso. -Asentí.

Se movió y se deslizó por mi cuerpo desnudo, moviéndose más abajo. Su rostro se movía entre mis muslos ahora, y la oí aspirar una bocanada de aire.

—Hueles a las dos. Me gusta eso.

Y luego sus manos apartaron mis piernas, y ella presionó su boca contra mí.

Grité, apretando los puños a mis costados.

Ella se apartó como si quemara. Su mirada ansiosa se encontró con la mía.

—¿Lena? ¿Es demasiado?

—No —sollocé, y mi mano fue a la parte superior de su cabeza y la empujé hacia abajo de nuevo—Es bueno. ¡Sigue adelante! —Dios, no quería que se detuviera. Esa había sido la mejor cosa que jamás había sentido.

—Rao, me asustaste, gritando de esa forma.

—Voy a quedarme callada —le dije, y suavemente mordí mi nudillo. Si tenía que estar tranquila para que ponga de nuevo su lengua allí, me callaré aun cuando eso me mate.

Se inclinó sobre mí otra vez, empujando mis muslos sobre sus hombros hasta que estuvieron acunando su cabeza, y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Observé, fascinada y temerosa, mientras su boca descendía de nuevo sobre mí, y entonces sentí su lengua lamer entre los labios de mi coño una vez más.

Y luego pasó sobre mi clítoris.

Todo mi cuerpo saltó, y gemí, mordiendo mi nudillo. Debo estar tranquila.

Debo estar tranquila.

—Ah, maldición, eso es tan bueno —murmuró, y sentí su lengua lamer mis pliegues de nuevo—. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. —Su boca se pegó a la parte superior de mi coño, y sentí su lengua empujar contra mi clítoris, rodándolo contra sus dientes como había hecho con mis pezones.

Me mordí más duro el nudillo, conteniendo los gritos que amenazaban con derramarse de nuevo. Mis muslos temblaban en respuesta, mi cuerpo vivo y dolorido de deseo ante sus toques.

Continuó jugando con la lengua en mi clítoris, fascinado ante el juego con el pequeño brote de carne y la forma en que yo saltaba en respuesta. Sentí su pulgar presionar contra mi centro, y entonces empezó a moverlo dentro y fuera, incluso cuando su lengua rodaba contra mi clítoris en círculos juguetones.

Me mordí tan fuerte que el cobrizo sabor de la sangre llenó mi boca. Mis mejillas se movían como fuelles mientras luchaba por respirar y mantener el control, pero me deslizaba cerca del borde. Aunque no quería; no deseaba que se detuviera.

Se sentía demasiado bueno para que alguna vez se detuviera. Su mano se estiró y sacó la mía de mi boca.

—No te hagas daño a ti misma, Lena. Si necesitas gritar, quiero oírlo. —Y luego su boca descendió de nuevo.

Grité cuando el orgasmo rompió a través de mí otra vez, tan fuerte y violento como el que acababa de tener hace poco. A medida que el placer se disparaba a través de mí, mis muslos se apretaron contra sus hombros, y pude sentir mi coño sujetando su pulgar.

Entonces, estaba jadeando, el dolor entre mis piernas intensificándose.

Había tenido un orgasmo, pero el celo exigía más.

—Kara…

Eso fue todo lo que tuve que decir. Kara se alzó, cubriéndome de nuevo, y mis piernas se mantuvieron atrapadas sobre sus hombros, las pantorrillas descansando allí mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, empujando profundamente en mí otra vez, mi cuerpo inclinado como una V debajo de ella, mis piernas aún en el aire.

Grité de nuevo ante la sensación de ella, muy dentro de mí.

—Dime si te hago daño —gruñó Kara, y el borde salvaje estaba de vuelta en su voz. Oh, eso solo me puso aún más excitada.

Di sacudidas a mis caderas en respuesta.

—Más, maldita sea. Más.

Ella gimió, y luego empezó a bombear con furia dentro de mí, empujando hacia delante. Estaba atrapada debajo de ella, mis piernas en el aire mientras me follaba. No hubo ternura o cuidado con esta segunda ronda; era pura necesidad y adrenalina. Grité de placer cada vez que empujaba profundo, y con el ángulo en el que estábamos, fue tan profundo dentro de mí que me sentí empalada contra ella.

Nunca había sentido nada mejor. Arañé los pisos, las mantas, tratando de encontrar una manera de anclarme contra el salvaje bombeo frenético que me conducía a través del suelo. Dios, me encantaba.

Entonces me estaba viniendo de nuevo, la fuerza de ello golpeándome como un tren de carga. Grité una vez más, el placer disparándose a través de mí como estrellas en el cielo de medianoche, ráfagas de luz inundando detrás de mis ojos.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo respondió, abriéndose y tensándose mientras me venía, y los movimientos de Kara se tornaron más salvajes mientras se abría paso furiosamente hacia su propio orgasmo.

Y entonces ella se vino con un rugido de mi nombre que había sido casi tan fuerte como mi propio grito. Sentí la inundación de su venida dentro de mí una vez más y luego se quedó inmóvil, mis caderas clavadas en ella mientras me llenaba.

Esta vez, no pasé por alto el destello de posesividad en sus ojos azules.

¿Eran todas así cuando reclamaban una compañera?

Gimió a medida que cedía a su propio orgasmo, y poco a poco bajó mis piernas antes de deslizarse y descansar su peso encima de mí. Se acurrucó contra mi cuello, y sentí su boca lamer la marca de compañera que había dejado en mi piel, como si renovara su reclamo.

Me aferré a ella, exhausta y satisfecha.

—Gracias —murmuré contra su piel. Una suave risa escapó de su garganta.

—¿Por qué me estás dando las gracias?

—Porque eso fue… muy bueno —dije, sintiéndome un poco tímida. ¿Cómo podría describirle que, creo que una supernova estalló detrás de mis ojos, de lo fuerte que me vine?

Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió, y a continuación jaló mi mano hacia ella, estudiando dónde me había mordido y roto la piel. Entonces, me dio una mirada de reproche.

—Eres ruidosa cuando te vienes.

—Discúlpame —resoplé—. No estaba prestando atención a exactamente qué tipo de ruidos estaba haciendo.

Kara sonrió.

—No me importa. Solo estoy pensando que los pingüinos probablemente están asustados.

Golpeé su hombro.

—Eso no es gracioso.

Ella solo besó las marcas de mis dedos, pero estaba sonriendo de placer.

* * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tuvimos sexo por lo menos cinco veces más ese día, aunque después de un tiempo, las sesiones comenzaron a converger. El celo era implacable. Cada vez que pensaba que no podía aguantar más, la picazón familiar de necesidad volvería y tocaría a Kara para hacerle saber que necesitaba más. Ella siempre estaba lista para otra ronda. Tampoco podía tener suficiente de mí, y me gustaba eso, me gustaba el destello posesivo en sus ojos cuando gritaba su nombre en mi clímax.

Finalmente, caímos en un sueño agotado que ni siquiera el celo podría perturbar, y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, el fuego en la chimenea se había apagado, la nieve se había elevado hasta el techo en la pequeña esquina de la cabaña donde el mismo se había derrumbado, y el suelo estaba helado.

También sentía adolorido cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y me sentía un poco irritada y abusada entre mis piernas.

Pero feliz. Estaba muy, muy feliz. Tan contenta.

Las cosas habían funcionado maravillosamente. Tenía a Kara, había terminado con mi celo, y dentro de mí, nuestro hijo estaba creciendo. Había pasado de no tener nada durante la noche a tenerlo todo.

Nevó y hubo tormenta durante tres días seguidos. Eso me sirvió muy bien, porque significaba que estábamos atrapadas en nuestra cabaña juntas. Teníamos comida en forma de barras de proteína, un poco de leña, y mayormente solo nos acurrucábamos bajo las mantas y dejábamos que nuestro metabolismo de cambiador hiciera el trabajo duro al mantenernos calientes. Cuando las noches se pusieron demasiado frías, nos cambiamos en forma de oso y nos acurrucamos. Cada vez que Kara cambiaba, me daba un poco de miedo de que se levantara y se fuera, dejando al animal mandar en su cerebro una vez más. Pero solo me había hociqueado y protectoramente me arreaba a la esquina más cálida de la cabaña desvencijada, y luego se acurrucaba a mi lado.

Era como si nos hubiéramos apareado verdaderamente.

Los días en la cabaña fueron mis favoritos, por supuesto. En forma humana, nos divertíamos en la cama, nos explorábamos la una a la otra durante horas, y solo hablábamos. Traté de poner al corriente a Kara en todo lo que había pasado durante los pasados dieciséis años, desde los avances en el internet a la política en las cuales los cambiadores oso recientemente se casaban y tenían niños. Mientras hablaba, Kara me pidió prestado el cuchillo y talló pequeñas cosas en la madera, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas. Observé, fascinada, mientras la curva de la cadera de una mujer surgía a la vida bajo la cuchilla, y quise conservar todas las esculturas que hizo. Todas eran hermosas. Pero Kara solo se reía, afirmando que estaba oxidada, y las echaba en el fuego.

Me las arreglé para rescatar una pequeña estatua de madera de una mujer con un bebé en su vientre cuando salió en la tormenta para hacer sus necesidades, y mi corazón se calentó al ver que la mujer tenía un piercing en la nariz.

De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo quemar eso.

Estuve triste cuando, en el cuarto día de nuestro idilio en la cabaña, me desperté para ver la luz del sol filtrándose a través del agujero en la esquina del techo. Eso significaba que la tormenta se había ido y que podíamos dejar nuestro acogedor nido.

—Estoy un poco triste de ver el sol —le dije a Kara desde debajo del saco de dormir, mis manos moviéndose sobre su caliente y deliciosa piel.

Me sonrió y me besó en la boca.

—Aunque eso significa que podemos pescar. ¿No quieres algo de comer que no sea una barra de proteína?

Hice una mueca ante la idea. Los peces no sonaban exactamente atractivos, pero mi alijo de barras de proteína se estaba agotando.

—Supongo que sí.

Kara me dio otro largo y profundo beso antes de vestirse con su ropa de retazos. No puedo decir que me disgustaba ver eso. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ella cambiar a forma de oso y pescar de esa manera, pero permanecer humana era por mi bien. Demostraba que estaba tratando, que ella no quería ser lo que había sido por tanto tiempo: un animal sin sentido.

También era muy protectora conmigo. No estaba acostumbrada a la nieve y el frío, argumentó. No como ella. Así que me iba a quedar en el interior y atender el fuego y derretir un poco de nieve para tener agua potable, mientras que ella iba y nos pescaba la comida. Era una experiencia nueva para mí, ser mimada y dotada, y quise protestar, pero cuando Kara argumentó que ella conocía mejor que yo la isla, tuve que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Mañana, sin embargo, sugeriría que pescáramos juntos. Todo parecía que sería mejor con Kara a mi lado. Sonreí ante la idea y puse uno de nuestros últimos leños al fuego. Mientras lo hacía, atrapé un aroma diferente, justo cuando Kara irrumpía de nuevo en la cabaña, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Alguien más está aquí —dijo—. Hombres oso. -Levanté mi nariz, olfateando el aire.

—Huelo a mi padre… y Mikkel.

Y Jokkum, pero me encogí al pensar en eso. Si mi padre había venido tras mí, habría traído a Jokkum “por si acaso” yo todavía estaba en celo. Una pequeña parte de mi alma se marchitó ante la idea de arrastrarme por el gordo y anciano Jokkum, como había hecho con mi sexy Kara. Me volví a Kara y la miré, enmascarando mi malestar.

—Mikkel está de vuelta antes de tiempo.

Kara tomó una de las ramas pesadas en el suelo y comenzó a blandirla como un arma. Tenía los dientes al descubierto en una mueca protectora.

—Los voy a echar. No voy a dejar que te aparten de mí.

—¿Qué? No —dije, tirando de su manga—. Entendiste mal. Ellos vinieron a buscarnos. A ti y a mí. —Mis manos se deslizaron de forma tranquilizadora por su pecho—. Está bien.

No me gustaba la mirada salvaje que había vuelto a sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Kara tendría que acostumbrarse a más personas con el tiempo, si íbamos a regresar al clan oso juntas… aunque en este momento, no estaba segura de si eso era lo que ella pretendía en absoluto.

La incertidumbre se extendió por mí a medida que los olores de los otros se hacían más fuertes, y empujé mi cuerpo más cerca de Kara, contenta cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me acercaron.

—Vas a regresar conmigo, ¿no?

Su mano se deslizó sobre mis trenzas gruesas, su mirada buscando mi cara.

—No te voy a dejar.

Exhalé con alivio y la abracé, justo cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abría de golpe.

Mikkel entró primero, con una disculpa escrita sobre su cara. Lucía demacrado por la tormenta, y sus ojos exploradores se iluminaron al verme. Vi sus fosas nasales ensancharse, sin duda oliendo nuestros aromas, y las secuelas de mi celo, en la pequeña cabaña.

—Bien, aquí estás. Ambas. ¿Todo… está bien? -Le di un silencioso pulgar en alto.

—¿Mi padre?

—Alrededor de dos minutos por detrás de mí, con Jokkum. —Mikkel hizo una mueca y se frotó la mandíbula—. Lo siento, Lena. Lo intenté, realmente lo hice. Pero son los ancianos. No pude rechazarlos cuando dijeron que venían por ti. Me hicieron decirles dónde estabas.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja, todavía aferrándome a mi nueva compañera—. Todo salió bien.

—Veo eso —dijo Mikkel, y su mirada se movió sobre Kara—. La encontraste después de todo. Mira, creo que debo decirte…

—Hija —rugió mi padre desde la distancia—. ¡Hija, ven aquí! -Me estremecí, saliendo de los brazos de Kara.

—Esa sería yo.

Para mi sorpresa, Kara puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Lo vamos a enfrentar juntas.

Le lancé una mirada de gratitud y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomó, y salimos de la cabaña, Mikkel por detrás de nosotros con una mirada triste en su rostro.

Mi padre estaba de pie a cierta distancia, la nieve hasta las rodillas. Detrás de él se encontraba Jokkum, y los dos hombres estaban fuertemente abrigados. Me miraban con el ceño fruncido, evaluándome. Me pregunté si se quedaban distantes porque estaban preocupados de que todavía estuviera en celo, pero eso no explicaba por qué Mikkel había entrado.

La mano de Kara se tensó sobre la mía.

Levanté mi mano libre para proteger mis ojos del sol brillando con fuerza en la nieve.

—Hola, padre. Hiciste un largo camino para encontrarme.

—Sí —dijo mi padre con voz enojada—. Y estoy muy disgustado contigo. Ven aquí. —Cuando ambos, Kara y yo dimos un paso adelante, levantó una mano—. Solo mi hija.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Kara. Tenía el cabello desordenado por el sueño, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes. Ya no parecía una mujer salvaje. Su ropa era un poco ridícula, pero no era más que ropa. ¿Por qué mi padre la estaba tratando tan fríamente?

—Padre, Kara es mi compañera ahora.

—No —dijo mi padre de manera sucinta—. No lo es. -Oí a Mikkel suspirar tristemente detrás de mí.

—Traté de decirte —murmuró en voz baja. Mi estómago se apretó con preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Kara no es mi compañera? —Moví mi cabello a un lado, mostrando mi marca de compañero—. Me ha reclamado. Voy a tener su bebé. He…

—Ella está exiliada —dijo mi padre rotundamente—. Justo como Ramsey.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y miré a Kara. Nunca lo había dicho. La mirada de sus ojos azules mientras miraba a mi padre era fría por la ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Exiliada? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo habría dicho si hubiera sabido de este plan ridículo tuyo —dijo mi padre con voz fría—. Pero te escapaste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? —sollocé—. No tenía muchas opciones.

La mano de Kara se tensó sobre la mía. La llevó a su boca y besó mis nudillos.

—Todo está bien, Lena.

—No está bien —le dije, molesta. _¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? _—. No entiendo.

—Kara abandonó el clan oso hace dieciséis años, por lo que fue exiliada — dijo Jokkum, finalmente hablando.

A mi lado, Kara soltó un burlón resoplido irónico, y el oírlo realmente me hizo sentir mejor. ¿Así que él no había sabido que fue exiliado cuando nos enrollamos? Lo absurdo de la regla me golpeó.

—Espera. ¿Se fue, y entonces decidieron exiliarlo después del hecho?

—Si él quiere volver, tendrá que solicitarlo a los ancianos —dijo Jokkum.

—No me voy del lado de Lena —dijo Kara tranquilamente—. No me importa lo que ustedes dos piensen.

—Tendrás que presentar una petición formal a los ancianos —dijo mi padre con severidad—. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, nos reuniremos y decidiremos tu destino.

—¿Su destino? —Mi voz se elevó en una nota histérica. ¿Cómo las cosas habían ido de perfectas a tan mal tan rápidamente?

—Ven, Lena —dijo mi padre, e hizo un gesto para que yo vaya a su lado— No puedes quedarte aquí.

Miré a Kara, con terror absoluto en mis ojos. ¿Acababa de encontrarla y ahora la estaba perdiendo de nuevo? Esto no podía estar pasando.

Kara vio el pánico en mi cara, y tomó mis mejillas en sus cálidos dedos callosos.

—Está bien, Lena —me dijo en voz baja—. Tu padre tiene razón, no puedes quedarte aquí. No hay nada en esta isla, sino pingüinos y nieve.

—Estás tú —me atraganté al decir.

Ella sonrió, y su sonrisa fue hermosa.

—Me voy con ustedes.

—¿Estás segura?

—A dondequiera que vayas, iré —me dijo Kara, y sus ojos azules fueron cálidos—. No me apartaré de ti.

—Gracias —le susurré, y presioné mi mejilla contra ella. Sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Ven —dijo mi padre de nuevo, claramente impaciente. Así que fuimos. Juntas.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en el pequeño barco que me había llevado a la Antártida, mi padre insistió en hablar conmigo a solas. Le di a Kara una mirada preocupada, pero ella asintió que estaba bien.

Kara no pensaba ir a ninguna parte, estaba claro, así que tomó la bolsa de mis suministros restantes.

—Voy a arreglar nuestra cabina.

Me gustó la forma en que destacó nuestra. Mi padre también lo notó, y frunció el ceño. Su mano se cerró sobre mi hombro y me condujo hasta la cocina de la nave, donde podríamos hablar en privado.

Una vez que ambos nos hubimos sentado, arremetió contra mí.

—¿Qué estabas pensando, Lena? ¿Huir de esa forma en un momento tan crucial? ¿Tienes alguna idea del caos que has causado?

—No podía quedarme, padre. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, abrazándome—. Sabes que no podía. Estaba entrando en celo.

—Teníamos un plan para eso…

—Escuché tu plan —le dije con amargura—. ¿Entregarme a Jokkum? ¿Dejar que uno de los hombres casados “se sacrifique por el equipo”? ¿Tal vez pedirle a Ramsey olvidar su compañera lobo y hacer una “donación”?

Pareció sorprendido por mis palabras.

—¿Así que estabas escuchando?

—Debería haber estado en la reunión —dije—. Es mi cuerpo. Mi vida. Mis opciones.

—Los ancianos decidirían el mejor plan para ti —dijo secamente—. Tenemos los mejores intereses para el clan.

Pero ¿qué pasa con mis mejores intereses? Quise preguntarle.

—Bueno, no quería ser la jodida de caridad de nadie… —Me hizo sentir bien verlo hacer una mueca ante mis palabras—. Así que tomé el asunto en mis propias manos.

—Kara está exiliada —me recordó.

—Kara no sabía eso.

—Tenemos que proteger el clan. No había otra opción que exiliarla. Es la forma en que mantenemos el control. —Mi padre negó con la cabeza—. Y ahora, debido a tus acciones impulsivas, cualquier niño de su unión podría no ser aceptado por el clan.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire, sorprendida por cuánto dolieron sus palabras. Y pensar que había ido tras Kara porque había estado tan cansada de sentirme como una paria solitaria en mi propio clan... y ahora iba a hacerle eso a mi propio hijo. No parecía justo. ¿No había manera de que yo fuera feliz?

—Has sido egoísta, hija.

—¿Yo? —Me atraganté con la palabra.

—Hay hombres en el clan que están casados, pero habrían tomado con gusto la oportunidad de ser padre de otro niño. Hombres buenos, que harían un fuerte bebé digno. Les has robado esa oportunidad.

¿Los robé? Mis labios se curvaron con disgusto. Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, continuó.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Kara no te quiere?

Sus palabras me golpearon como un ladrillo. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Se fue del clan porque no quería ser parte de él por más tiempo. Y entonces, te presentas, agitando tu… celo debajo de su nariz. No tenía más remedio que responder. Cualquiera respondería a eso. ¿Por qué crees que Mikkel acordó desobedecer al clan y traerte aquí? —Él azotó una mano sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina—. Debido a que es imposible negarse a una hembra en celo. Lo manipulaste, y manipulaste a Kara. ¡Egoísta!

Quise protestar… pero él estaba en lo cierto. Pasé alegremente por encima de varias normas solo para conseguir lo que quería. ¿Y no había sabido que Kara no tendría otra opción? Pero aun así fui tras ella, ya que era lo que yo quería. Avergonzada, me quedé en silencio.

—La única razón por la que no has sido exiliada como ella —dijo mi padre con voz peligrosamente baja—, se debe a que ahora llevas un niño oso en tu vientre. Cuando lleguemos a casa, irás delante de los ancianos y pedirás disculpas por las molestias que has causado. Aceptarás cumplir con las decisiones que tomen en cuanto a tu bienestar, y aceptarás todo con una sonrisa. ¿Me entiendes? Si no, amenazarás no solo tu propio lugar, sino también el de tu hijo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, tragué saliva y asentí. Haría lo que él pidiera.

—¿Y Kara?

—Kara tendrá que pedir perdón para su regreso al clan —dijo mi padre con voz dura—. Y ahora mismo, no estoy en ánimo de perdonar.

—Ya veo —dije en voz baja. Quería llorar, pero sabía que mi padre odiaba las lágrimas. Significaban debilidad. Así que tragué saliva—. ¿Puedo irme ahora? Necesito… reflexionar sobre mis errores.

—Ve —dijo con un movimiento de su mano. Su rostro era tan severo que dolía mirarlo—. Y para que sepas, la única razón por la que estamos permitiendo que esa exiliada se aloje en tu cabina, es porque el barco no es lo suficientemente grande para separarlas.

¿Él quería separarnos? Un dolor sordo comenzó en mi pecho. Asentí y me puse de pie, luego me moví a abrazar a mi padre. Él era mi familia, después de todo, y quería reconfortarme.

Pero mi padre no pasó un brazo alrededor de mí. No acarició mi espalda como hacía normalmente. A sus ojos, yo era una hija desobediente del clan, y él era un líder del clan. Lo había avergonzado, y no habría ningún afecto por parte de él hasta que estuviera de vuelta en la gracia del clan.

Salí de la cocina antes de que empezara a llorar, por lo menos. Sin embargo, para el momento en que volví a la cabina que compartía con Kara, estaba llorando.

—¿Lena? —Kara vino a mi encuentro cuando me tambaleé a través de la puerta, y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de llorar. Todo iba tan mal. Tan terriblemente mal.

—Mi padre… dice que nuestro hijo podría no ser aceptado por el clan si todavía eres una exiliada. Yo… él… —Me atraganté con mis sollozos. Quería a Kara. Quería la aceptación del clan. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—No llores, amor —dijo, y me dio un beso en la frente—. Todo va a salir bien. En serio.

Dejé que me envolviera en sus brazos, enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

—¿Cómo?

—Haré lo que sea que necesiten que haga. -Levanté la cabeza y la miré sorprendida.

—¿Lo harás?

—Por ti, lo haré. —La mirada de ojos azules de Kara sostuvo la mía—. Estamos juntas. Sin importar lo que pase.

La besé con fervor, llena de emoción.

—Gracias.

Ella me abrazó y me llevó a la pequeña cama de la cabina, y me sostuvo mientras yo lloraba, emocional. Incluso mientras lo hacía, me quedé pensando en las palabras llenas de odio de mi padre.

¿Te das cuenta de que Kara no te quiere?

¿Incluso ahora, la estaba manipulando con mis lágrimas y nuestro bebé?

Dios, era la peor compañera del mundo.

* * * * * *

En el momento en que regresamos a casa, estaba sumida en una febril ansiedad.

La frialdad de mi padre hacia mí solo se agravó por el hecho de que él ignoraba por completo a Kara. Jokkum tomó sus indicaciones de mi padre e hizo lo mismo, no es que me preocupara por él. El pobre Mikkel claramente quería hablar conmigo y Kara, pero tenía que ir por lo que decretaran los ancianos, y como resultado, él nos ignoró.

En el barco, nos trataron como parias. Había sabido que lo seríamos, pero todavía dolía. Me escondí en mi cabina con Kara para pasar el tiempo, pero, aun así, no podía relajarme. Kara estaba tan tensa como yo, y las paredes de la cabina eran tan delgadas que harían imposible tener sexo. Nos encontrábamos en un estado de tensión, agravándose por la castidad forzada.

Nunca estuve tan contenta como cuando salimos del barco para ir al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a casa de trece horas. Solo quería que todo esto terminara, así las cosas, podrían volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, cuando nos bajamos del avión, tuve una buena idea de cómo irían las cosas. Me puse el bolso al hombro y miré a Kara, que estaba vestida con ropa prestada. Entonces, miré a mi padre.

—Mi auto está en un estacionamiento a largo plazo.

—No lo está —dijo mi padre. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Conseguí la llave de repuesto e hice que tu madre lo llevara a casa. Te vienes conmigo.

Miré a Kara de nuevo, avergonzada. No habíamos estado de vuelta en los Estados Unidos ni siquiera por diez minutos, y mi padre ya estaba ejerciendo su control.

—Um, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, Kara.

Mi padre levantó la mano, deteniendo a mi compañera antes de que pudiera acercarse.

—Esa puede encontrar su propio camino a casa. Me detuve en seco.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No lo estoy.

Miré a Kara una vez más, con absoluto pánico en mi cara. ¿Mi padre quería separarnos por algo tan pequeño como esto?

—Pero, padre, no tiene un auto… o algo de dinero, o…

—Ese no es mi problema —dijo mi padre con voz fría—. No ofrezco viajes gratis a los que han abandonado el clan.

De repente quería gritar.

—Esto no sería un problema si no hubieras llevado mi auto a casa. Yo…

—Vamos, Lena —dijo mi padre, y nos dio la espalda. Él esperaba claramente que yo lo siguiera.

Amotinada, dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me crucé de brazos. No me iba a mover.

—Amor —me susurró Kara al oído—. Si quieres ir con tu padre, está bien.

—No te voy a dejar —le dije, mi voz elevándose a un tono histérico—. ¡No lo voy a hacer!

—Está bien —murmuró, y me dio un beso en la sien—. Nos pondremos en contacto más tarde.

Pero no estaba bien. Kara había estado viviendo completamente a la intemperie durante dieciséis años. No tenía dinero. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que recordara dónde estaba su casa. O si su familia incluso le daría la bienvenida.

Y quería a mi compañera conmigo.

Pero sabía que mi padre también tendría un problema con eso. Después de todo, vivía en un apartamento encima del garaje de mi padre, ya que estaba en contra de las reglas del clan oso que una hembra no apareada viviera de forma independiente. Por primera vez en mi vida, las estrictas reglas del clan me irritaron y por un momento, los odié a todos.

¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto tan difícil?

Miré a Kara, pero no había nada más que amabilidad y comprensión en esos suaves ojos azules.

—No te voy a dejar —le dije otra vez, y uní mis dedos con los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó su boca.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Le llevó a mi padre unos minutos darse cuenta de que no lo estaba siguiendo. En ese momento, él estaba bastante irritado, pero me mantuve firme. Si Kara no era bienvenida con nosotros, incluso en algo tan simple como un paseo en auto, yo tampoco lo era.

Por supuesto, mi enojo fue desactivado unos momentos más tarde cuando otra cara familiar llegó al aeropuerto. Jeremiah se abrió paso entre la multitud, su mirada buscando un rostro familiar. Sentí a Kara tensarse a mi lado.

—¿Padre?

Jeremiah se iluminó con una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de Kara, y se lanzó hacia delante, con los brazos abiertos para tirar de su hija en un abrazo.

—¡Mi hija!

Kara se fue de mi lado para abrazar a Gunnar, y mi padre me miró con impaciencia.

—Vamos, hija.

Dudé. Mi padre claramente había llamado a la familia de Kara para venir a buscarla, y su reencuentro con su propio padre parecía ser muy feliz. No estaba segura de si debía esperar a mi compañera o dejarla al cuidado de su padre. Dudé un momento más, y luego hice mi elección.

—¿Kara?

Podía sentir el calor del ceño de mi padre en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Él no estaba feliz.

Pero no me iba a ir sin Kara. No sin saber que estaba bajo cuidado. No sin saber lo que iba a pasar entre nosotras dos. Sentí como si todo fuera más confuso mientras más volvíamos a la civilización, y no sabía qué hacer.

Kara se alejó de su padre y le dio otra palmada en el hombro, luego regresó a mi lado. Me tomó la cara y se inclinó para rozar un beso sobre mi boca.

—Tu padre te va a hacer las cosas más difíciles para castigarme —murmuró con voz tan baja que solo yo sería capaz de oírla por encima del bullicio del aeropuerto—. Ve con él por ahora. Iré a verte más tarde. Lo prometo.

Vacilé, infeliz ante la idea de separarme de ella.

—Yo… ¿estás segura?

—Estoy segura —dijo—. Anda.

Y…Me fui, miserable.

* * * * *

Mi padre despotricó y reprendió mis “irresponsables y frívolas decisiones” todo el camino a casa. Pensó que, por ir con él, había elegido a la familia, y ahora era seguro regañarme y dejarme saber lo que pensaba de mi pequeña “excursión” desaprobada.

No discutí. Tampoco le hice caso. Simplemente me quedé mirando por la ventana a los árboles que pasaban zumbando mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra remota casa en las montañas, pensando en Kara. Su padre era también uno de los ancianos. ¿Lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos cuando regresara a casa, o el alivio inicial a su regreso giraría rápidamente al desprecio como había hecho mi padre? El pensamiento de eso me dio ganas de llorar, y no pude evitar la vaga sensación de que la había abandonado.

Una vez que estuvimos en casa, mi padre quiso que yo fuera a la cocina para que pudiera seguir dándome lecciones sobre mis acciones precipitadas, pero me llevé una mano a la frente.

—No me siento bien —mentí—. En realidad, estoy exhausta. ¿Está bien si me voy a dormir y continuamos más tarde?

Y puse mi otra mano en mi estómago para recordarle los resultados de mi celo.

Su rostro inmediatamente se suavizó un poco, y asintió, luego me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ve a descansar. Hablaremos en la mañana.

—Gracias, padre —le dije, y escapé a mi apartamento.

Las cosas estaban tal como las había dejado, mi ropa todavía desbordante en mi cesto. Mis sábanas revueltas, no era de hacer mucho la cama. Y una fina capa de polvo lo cubría todo. Arrojé mi mochila y me fui a mi cama, acurrucándome y tirando de las mantas sobre mí. Traté de no sentirme perdida y miserable.

Intenté… y fracasé.

Quería a Kara aquí conmigo. Tal vez eso era egoísta, pero no me importaba. Me sentía perdida y triste sin ella a mi lado. Y pensar que había creído que traerla a casa arreglaría todos mis problemas. Qué tonta. Parecía que había creado aún más problemas. Infeliz, me acurruqué bajo las mantas y me quedé mirando fijamente mi teléfono, deseando que sonara.

Debo haberme quedado dormida, porque cuando me desperté sobresaltada, estaba oscuro afuera. Me froté los ojos, preguntándome por qué había despertado, y bostecé, mirando a mi alrededor.

Un ruido provino de mi ventana, y abrí las cortinas.

Kara estaba allí, agachada, tratando de abrir mi ventana desde el otro lado, con el ceño fruncido de concentración.

La felicidad se disparó a través de mí, y no pude resistir el chillido de placer que surgió de mi garganta.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y apuntó a la ventana, indicándome que debía abrirla.

Ah, por supuesto. La descorrí y abrí, y Kara se deslizó dentro. La devoré con la vista, dándome cuenta de que se había duchado desde que la había dejado en el aeropuerto, y su cabello estaba peinado, su ropa nueva. Era como si ella se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona completamente diferente ante mis ojos.

Y yo… no estaba segura de cómo me sentía por eso. La salvaje Kara había sido toda mía. ¿Esta nueva, domesticada, todavía me quería?

Como si de alguna manera pudiera sentir la preocupación dentro de mí, Kara me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besar mi rostro.

—Ah, Lena, te extrañé.

Sonreí a eso, contenta de escuchar que no era la única que se había sentido de esa manera.

—También te extrañé —le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sosteniéndola cerca.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Recordé la casa de tu familia —me dijo—. Una vez que llegué aquí, fue fácil para mí seguir tu olor. —Kara me sonrió—. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue buscar el más delicioso olor femenino que nunca he encontrado y seguirlo hasta aquí.

Mis manos corrían sobre ella, descubriendo los cambios.

—Tus padres… ¿estuvieron felices de verte?

—Al principio —dijo—. Después conseguí el mismo sermón de “has sido exiliada” de ellos. Como si no fuéramos adultos consintiendo. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. El consejo de ancianos va a esperar una semana para decidir mi destino.

—¿Una semana? —Odié el pensamiento de su tortura siendo extendida por tanto tiempo—. Pero… no entiendo. Podrían simplemente reunirse esta noche y terminar con esto. ¿Por qué no lo hacen?

—Bueno, eso es fácil —dijo Kara, rozando el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla—. Quieren hacernos sudar, para que entonces recordemos cómo es desobedecerlos y nunca hacerlo otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Sonaba como algo que mi padre podría hacer. Jesús. El consejo de ancianos era como tener la desaprobación de cinco padres en lugar de solo uno.

—No me gustan como están tratándote. Como están tratándonos.

—A mí tampoco, pero mientras estemos en el clan oso, debemos jugar por sus reglas. —Ante mi mirada triste, se inclinó y rozó su boca sobre la mía—. Está bien, Lena. En serio. Solo pasaré mi tiempo pretendiendo estar arrepentida y trabajando un poco en el tallado. Me gustaría tener algunas listas para venderlas pronto, dado que tenemos un bebé en camino. Y, además, vendré aquí por las noches. —Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

Esa cálida sonrisa me dejó sin aliento.

—Lo tienes todo calculado.

—Bueno, piensan que pueden separarnos como parte de su castigo —dijo Kara—. Sabes que ellos quieren el control. Pero no estoy ni cerca de separarme de tu lado.

—¿Ah, ¿no? —La palabra salió más sensual de lo que habría querido.

Estúpidas hormonas.

—Nunca —dijo Kara, y su boca capturó la mía de nuevo. Luego, se deslizó a mi mejilla y presionó un beso ahí—. Eres mi compañera, ¿recuerdas?

Y suavemente pellizcó mi cuello, justo sobre el lugar donde había dejado la marca.

Gemí, el deseo corriendo a través de mí en respuesta a las caricias juguetonas. Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos hecho el amor, y había sido fácilmente la más larga semana llena de tensión en mi vida. Necesitaba a Kara, tanto que me dolía. Mi mano se deslizó hacia su estómago y siguió hasta acariciar su polla, contenta de ver que ya estaba erecta por debajo de sus vaqueros. Parecía como si estuviéramos en la misma onda.

—Te he echado de menos.

—También te he echado de menos —murmuró, lamiendo y mordisqueando mi cuello—. Y no puedo decirte lo contenta que estoy de ver que tienes una cama tamaño queen.

Reí a eso.

—¿Quieres probarla?

—Definitivamente. —Agarró mis caderas y me sopesó en el aire.

Me aferré a ella, envolviendo mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor; era bueno que Kara fuera tan alta. Kara era más que suficientemente grande para encargarse de mí. Me llevó a la cama y luego me colocó suavemente sobre mi espalda.

Y de repente, fue como si el mundo no existiera además de nosotras otra vez. Le sonreí, de repente todo sintiéndose correcto en mi mundo.

—Mi preciosa Lena —murmuró Kara mientras se movía sobre mí—. Cuando me sonríes, siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Te amo, quise decirle, mi corazón doliendo con amor y afecto por esta caliente y tierna mujer. Pero recordé las duras palabras de mi padre.

¿Te das cuenta de que Kara no te quiere?

Y así mantuve mi declaración para mis adentros. No quería chantajearla con confesiones de amor, o hacerla sentir más atrapada de lo que ya estaba. Por consiguiente, simplemente la besé y derramé mis emociones en la acción.

Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, dando la bienvenida a mi beso, y gemí cuando rozó contra la mía propia. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos, acariciándolos por encima de mi camisa. Empecé a quitarle su ropa, ansiosa por la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

El gruñido en respuesta de Kara me sorprendió.

—Esa es una de las cosas que extraño de la Antártida —murmuró, estampando calientes besos a mi boca entre palabras—. Hay demasiada ropa aquí.

Estuve de acuerdo. Mis dedos rasgaron los botones de la camisa de Kara, hasta que había aflojado los suficientes para revelar un poco de piel desnuda… y gruñí en frustración cuando encontré una camiseta.

—¿Cuántas capas de ropa estás vistiendo?

—Demasiadas —dijo con una carcajada, y empezó a tirar de mis vaqueros.

Nos tomó unos pocos minutos a ambas escaparnos de nuestra ropa entre besos, pero después estábamos desnudas, piel presionando contra piel. Di un suspiro de pura felicidad cuando sentí el peso familiar de Kara colocada entre mis caderas. Ciertamente nada se sentía mejor que eso.

Presionó su miembro entre mis piernas, balanceándose ahí, y envolví mis piernas a su alrededor.

La boca de Kara inmediatamente cubrió la mía, amortiguando mis sonidos guturales.

—Silencio, amor —dijo—. No quieres que alguien te escuche e indague. Esta no es nuestra isla. Ya no puedes gritar mi nombre.

Asentí entendiendo, pero no estaba cerca de dejar que una pequeña cosa como “los vecinos” se entrometa con mi necesidad de Kara. Pasé mi lengua contra la suya, gimiendo en voz baja cuando su mano se movió a mi pecho y atormentó mi pezón. Ella sabía justo cómo tocarme. En respuesta, chupé su lengua, porque sabía que le gustaba eso y siempre la hacía perder el control.

Quería hacerla perder el control.

Esta vez, fue Kara la que gimió, y sentí su pene empujando contra mi calidez, deslizándose entre mis pliegues. Su mano dejó mi pecho y buscó entre mis piernas por mi sexo, y gimió cuando me encontró mojada.

—No hace falta mucho para encenderte, ¿cierto? —susurró.

—Tus besos son suficientes para mí —le dije, y corrí mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, luego la mordí, disfrutando la manera que la aturdida expresión sensual apareció en su rostro. Solo esa mirada en sus magníficos ojos azules me encendía, para ser honesta. La mera visión de ella, despierta y cálida, era suficiente para hacerme mojar.

—¿Tenemos juegos previos esta noche? —preguntó entre besos, y sentí sus dedos deslizarse sobre mi clítoris.

Gemí en respuesta, solo para que el sonido fuera amortiguado por su boca sobre la mía una vez más. Cuando rompió el beso, le dije:

—Sexo ahora, juegos previos después. -Se rió entre dientes a eso.

—Creo que es al revés.

—Entonces, solo tendremos que hacerlo hasta que lo hagamos bien — murmuré, y deslicé mi pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones, disfrutando la frescura de sus pechos contra mi piel—. Yo juego si tú lo haces.

Su respuesta fue empujar mis piernas más separadas y colocar su pene en mi entrada. Su boca cubriendo la mía, y luego empujó profundo.

Mi exclamación de deleite fue tragada por su beso, lo cual era una buena cosa, porque había olvidado totalmente mi promesa de estar en silencio.

Su boca continuó cubriendo la mía mientras comenzaba a empujar profundamente, su cuerpo empujándose en el mío acogedoramente. Gemí dentro de su boca mientras su lengua empujaba a tiempo que su miembro, hasta que yo estaba jadeando, como un manojo de difusa necesidad. Era una buena cosa que nos hubiéramos saltado los juegos previos… ya me estaba poniendo salvaje con su toque de esta forma, y mis gritos devorados se estaban tornando más y más fuertes.

Me vine al siguiente minuto, y Kara elevó su cabeza y presionó su mano sobre mi boca, ahogando mi grito bajo su palma. Su propio orgasmo fue silencioso en respuesta, pero amé observar la emoción desplegarse a través de su rostro y ondular sobre sus músculos, así que me aferré a ella mientras colapsaba encima de mí, sus acometidas viniendo irregulares y desiguales mientras se venía dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaron a medida que nos tumbamos en mi cama, y por un momento, todo estaba bien en mi mundo otra vez.

Siempre que Kara estuviera conmigo, todo estaría bien. Presioné mi nariz en la curva de su hombro e inhalé su delicioso olor.

Te amo, pensé.

* * * *


	10. Chapter 10

10

Kara se quedó esa noche, pero cuando el amanecer llegó, me dio un apasionado beso, se vistió de nuevo, y se marchó por mi ventana una vez más. Me duché para deshacerme de su olor, incluso aunque eso me puso triste. Me gustaba el olor de Kara sobre mi piel, pero mi padre simplemente se desmayaría y no quería causar más problemas de los que ya había hecho.

Cuando salí de mi baño ya vestida, me dirigí a la casa principal, inmediatamente capté el olor de mi tía, dos primas, y otra mujer en el clan oso. Uff. El comité de bienvenida había llegado, listas para chismes. Me preparé y entré.

—Ahí está —canturreó la tía Erika. Las otras miraron hacia mí y sonrieron. Una gran caja de cartón estaba puesta en el mostrador de la cocina mientras las demás sorbían café, habían estado claramente esperando por mí.

—Hola, chicas —les di un pequeño saludo. No debería haber estado sorprendida. Las mujeres en el clan oso solían ser muy unidas, y tendíamos a converger sobre cualquiera que tenga un gran evento en la vida: graduación, apareamiento, niños, lo que sea. Sin embargo, era sorprendente que solo hubiera cuatro mujeres aquí, en lugar del clan completo.

Eso me decía que todavía estaba en problemas, y estas eran las más valientes que se habían arriesgado a conseguir el chisme. Sonreí a mis primas Thora y Freya, mi prima segunda Gerda, y me acerqué a tía Erika para agarrar una taza de café para mí.

—¿Qué las trae aquí esta mañana? —Como si no lo supiera.

—Escuchamos que huiste para encontrar un compañero —dijo Gerda, su voz impaciente. Ella era la esposa de Mikkel, y aunque no quería ser cruel, no era exactamente mi persona favorita. Grande, ruidosa, y sin saber guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida. No era de asombrarse que a Mikkel le gustara salir en un montón de viajes de “negocios”.

—No “hui” —les dije, vertiendo una taza de café y luego llevándola a mis labios. Estaba muy suave. Hice una mueca y saqué un poco de café instantáneo de la alacena, añadiendo una cucharada para fortalecer mi bebida lo suficiente para sacudir mis entrañas—. Soy lo suficientemente adulta para hacer lo que quiera.

—Sí, pero no buscaste la aprobación del clan de los ancianos —dijo tía Erika con una voz desaprobadora—. Así que espero que el problema en que estás haya valido la pena.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Thora, soñadora. Ella era un encanto—. ¿A Kara?

Le guiñé un ojo.

Gerda chilló.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Lo hiciste? Tengo que ir a visitar a Jeremiah hoy mismo y ver cómo ha crecido su hija. ¡Ha estado fuera dieciséis años! Apuesto que está totalmente loca ahora.

—No lo está —dije, frunciendo el ceño a sus palabras—. Pero ella ha vuelto ahora, y somos pareja.

—¿En serio? —Tía Erika soltó un arrogante bufido—. Sabía que estabas sola, Lena, pero esto parece… temerario.

—¿Temerario por qué?

—Pienso que esto es dulce —dijo prima Thora. Tía Erika le lanzó una mirada enojada.

—No lo es. Los ancianos estaban decidiendo sobre un padre para su niño antes de que ella tomara el asunto en sus propias manos. No te olvides de mis palabras, ésta será una decisión que lamentarás —me dijo mi tía.

Tragué mi café candente de modo que no tuviera que responder. Cuando nadie habló, traté de cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué hay en la caja?

—Ropa de bebé —dijo Freya, abriendo la caja y sacando pequeñas canastillas, mantas y piezas de bebé con las piernas descubiertas y sujetada con broches en la entrepierna—. Mi Kristian ya es lo suficientemente mayor ahora, así que no voy necesitar estos nunca más, y pensé que podrías encontrarle un buen uso. —Su sonrisa fue suave, satisfecha, pero miró a tía Erika en busca de su aprobación.

Me asomé a la pila de cosas de bebé y sonreí. Reconocía una excusa para una visita cuando la veía. Traer la ropa de bebé solo les daba una excusa para aparecer y obtener el chisme.

—Apenas estoy saliendo de mi celo, chicas. No sabré si es un niño o una niña por meses.

—Así que te emparejaste con la chica loca —dijo tía Erika, y chasqueó la lengua—. Eres tan imprudente, Lena.

Bajé mi taza de café, triste ante el tono de mi tía. Sabía que no estaría emocionada por mí, era una gran aficionada del control que los ancianos mantienen sobre nosotros, pero llamar a mi nueva compañera “loca” en mi cara fue demasiado.

—Ella no está loca.

—Mikkel dijo que vivió salvajemente durante los dieciséis años que estuvo fuera. —Ella me dio una mirada maliciosa—. Loca.

Está bien, así que vivir salvajemente no es una cosa normal, los cambiadores cuerdos lo hacían de vez en cuando.

—Está bien —dije rígidamente—. Kara es una buena mujer. Es considerada y amable, y estoy feliz de que sea la madre de mi bebé y mi compañera.

Tía Erika no se rindió.

—¿Y en qué trabajará si el clan la acepta de regreso? Lo necesitará para cuidar de su nueva familia.

Pensé en sus maravillosas esculturas de madera, la vida y belleza que tenían en ellas. Ella había pasado todo el viaje de vuelta cortando y tallando pequeñas criaturas en obras de arte, practicando para tener sus manos “ágiles” de nuevo. Amé observarla, así que no lo había pensado.

—Espero que continúe con sus esculturas. Es realmente buena en eso.

—Oh no —dijo Freya, consternada—. Esa no es una buena profesión. Necesita algo que traiga ingresos seguros para ti y el bebé. Como ser fontanera o mecánica.

¿Mi dulce y soñadora Kara como fontanera? ¿O mecánica? ¿Cuándo era tan talentosa para la escultura? No podía ver eso.

—Hago un montón de dinero por mi cuenta, gracias. —Trabajaba como una transcriptora médica. No era glamoroso, pero tenía mi propio horario y siempre tenía abundante trabajo y un ingreso estable.

Tía Erika sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es un trabajo de soñadora. Necesita regresar a la realidad y tener uno de verdad.

—Kara nunca ha sido buena con la realidad —dijo Gerda, y odié el tono sarcástico de su voz.

—Bendito sea su corazón —dijo tía Erika. La ira ardió en mi vientre.

—Kara y yo somos muy felices.

Gerda me dio una mirada de lástima.

—Sé que estabas sola, Lena, pero estoy sorprendida que no te importe ser la segunda elección. Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que se fue porque estaba tan devastada por la muerte de Katja. Tienes que saber que ella realmente no te quiere…

Estrellé la taza de café sobre la mesa tan fuerte que se destrozó. Caliente café negro se derramó por todo el mostrador y salpicó a la mujer sentada ahí.

—No estoy siendo su segunda opción —les espeté, pero incluso mientras lo decía, no estaba segura sobre eso—. No lo soy, y somos felices, maldita sea. ¡O al menos, lo éramos hasta que volvimos aquí y todo el mundo empezó a atacarnos!

—No puedes culparnos —dijo tía Erika, secando gotas de café en su pálido cárdigan con un ceño infeliz—. Quiero decir, saliste huyendo en tu momento más vulnerable y luego regresas con una loca exiliada…

—Bendito sea su corazón —agregó Gerda rápidamente.

—No está loca —grité. Si hubiera tenido otra taza de café, la habría arrojado a la cabeza de tía Erika—. ¡Y váyanse a la mierda! —Salí furiosa de la cocina y directo fuera de la casa, desgarrando mi ropa.

La necesidad de escapar me invadió, caliente y pesada, y entendí cómo se había sentido Kara hace tantos años, cuando había huido. Me agaché en el porche y me transformé en oso, y entonces avancé a la distancia en el bosque.

¿Y si alguien trataba de seguirme? Se desataría el infierno.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Lo bueno sobre la forma de oso era que tendía a silenciar la dispersión del pensamiento humano. No estaba segura si otros cambiadores tenían ese filtro mental que tenían los osos, pero sabía que cambiar a una forma cambiadora tan grande como la nuestra requería mucha concentración, y tendía a ahogar la ansiedad, o infelicidad. En forma de oso, solo existías. Solo eras tú. Era tranquilo, pacífico. Podía ver por qué Kara lo había elegido por tanto tiempo.

Nadie vino por mí, así que me abrí paso entre los bosques familiares, explorando. Había un pequeño sendero que me gustaba pensar como mío, con mi propia pequeña guarida privada en los bordes más lejanos de la tierra. Me dirigí allí.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero recordaba vagamente el amanecer, y el atardecer, luego el amanecer de nuevo. No me importó. Pesqué la cena desde el río, y comí bayas, y me acurruqué en mi guarida.

Estaba a salvo como un oso. A salvo del daño. A salvo de la tristeza.

Sin embargo, en algún punto en mis borrosos pensamientos, capté un nuevo aroma familiar en el bosque. El reconocimiento vino de prisa, y surgí de mi guarida a tiempo para ver a otro oso rompiendo a través del bosque, dirigiéndose a mí.

Kara.

De repente quería hablarle. Ser un oso, y ser insensible a todo, ya no funcionaba. Quería decirle por qué me había escapado. Porque si alguien entendía, ese sería Kara. Así que me transformé en mi forma humana, justo cuando se acercó.

Me olfateó, su gran y hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación a pesar de su lado animal, así que estallé en lágrimas. Caí sobre mis rodillas y comencé a sollozar, acurrucándome en una bola. Lo malo sobre la forma de oso era que no lidiaba con ninguno de mis problemas mientras cambiaba; seguían allí, solo esperando a que cambie de nuevo.

Cerca de allí, Kara cambió a su forma humana más rápido que yo, y un momento después, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome fuertemente y calmándome mientras lloraba. Nos sentamos en la frondosa maleza en el borde de mi cueva rocosa, dos humanas desnudas que no se preocupaban por el barro o las manchas de hierba en la piel. Cuando Kara tiró de mí, me arrastré a su regazo y le dejé sostenerme mientras lloraba.

Sus manos calmaron mi piel, acarició mi cabello. No me presionó, no preguntó por qué corrí. Ella solamente estuvo ahí para mí, presionando pequeños besos cariñosos en mi rostro para dejarme saber que estaba siendo cuidada.

Y la amé por eso.

—¿Por qué es tan horrible? —pregunté entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué es tan horrible? —Su voz fue tan suave, tan relajante. Sus manos continuaron en movimiento, acariciándome y reconfortándome.

—¡Todo el mundo! —sollocé—. Pensé que cuando volviéramos, eso podría resolver todos nuestros problemas. Que yo tendría una compañera y tú estarías en casa, pero todo el mundo ha sido tan desagradable al respecto. —Pensé en Gerda y las malas palabras de tía Erika—. Es como si no quisieran que seamos felices.

—No lo quieren —dijo con una sonrisa—. Quieren que seamos miserables como ellos.

—¿Pero no te molesta?

—Me molesta que te estén haciendo tan miserable —dijo gentilmente—. Pero en cuanto al resto, dejé de preocuparme sobre lo que pensaban hace dieciséis años atrás.

Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sentir peor.

—Entonces, estabas bien hasta que te arrastré hasta aquí. Eso me hace sentir aún peor. No puedo complacer a nadie.

La mano de Kara acarició mi mejilla, y luego inclinó mi rostro de modo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz ahora?

La dulzura de su mirada hizo que nuevas lágrimas salpicaran por mis mejillas.

—No querías estar conmigo. No realmente. Fui hasta ti y prácticamente empujé mi sobrecalentada vagina en tu rostro de modo que no tuvieras más remedio que emparejarte conmigo…

Se rió de mis palabras.

—¿Es así como lo ves?

—… ¡Y te prometí que las cosas estarían mejor y ahora no lo están! Están peor que antes porque ellos te exiliaron y ahora están amenazándome y todo el mundo piensa que estás loca y…

—Silencio —dijo para calmarme. Sus dedos rozaron mi boca, deteniendo mis palabras—. Lena, detente. Solo te estás molestando por nada. No soy infeliz. Y no me sorprende que estén comportándose de esta manera.

—¿No… no lo estás? —hipé, luego sorbí ruidosamente. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro, porque se sentía tan bien acurrucarse contra ella y dejar que me sostenga. Dios, no había nada mejor. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin Kara?

¿Cómo podría seguir sin ella si la alejaban de mí?... Mis manos se apretaron contra ella de solo pensarlo.

Acarició mi cabello, mi piel, mi hombro, hasta que mis respiraciones comenzaron a ser lentas y más regulares. Hasta que me calmé. Y eventualmente, habló:

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Que a veces lo que pensamos que queremos no es lo que realmente queremos?

Asentí, inhalando profundamente la esencia de su piel. Olía a madera y algo maravilloso, y solo un poco a salvaje. Me encantó eso. Solo estar cerca de ella estaba ayudando a calmarme un poco. Con Kara, todo estaría bien, de alguna manera.

—¿Sabías que Katja estaba huyendo cuando murió?

Me puse rígida. Era horrible y egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería oír hablar de la fallecida rival por el afecto de Kara. No ahora, cuando estaba tan vulnerable. Pero me obligué a decir—: ¿Ah, sí? —como si fuera interesante.

—Es verdad. Ella había robado la camioneta de su padre y pensaba huir. No le importaba a dónde, simplemente… lejos. Ella me dijo, porque pensó que merecía saberlo. Éramos muy buenas amigas, pero no quería casarse conmigo. Ella quería casarse por amor, pero no nos amábamos entre sí.

Me quedé inmóvil. Esto… no era lo que esperaba oír.

—Y Katja estaba cansada de que los ancianos controlaran cada aspecto de nuestras vidas. No querían que fuera a la universidad. Ellos querían que se quedara en casa conmigo e hiciera bebés. Ella quería estudiar para forense. Yo quería seguir esculpiendo, pero los ancianos pensaban que ese no era un trabajo apropiado para alguien que estaba por comenzar una familia. Me iban a hacer aprendiz de Jokkum.

Me estremecí, pensando en las palabras de tía Erika. Jokkum era fontanero.

—El clan estaba haciendo a Katja miserable, así que decidió huir. Excepto que tuvo un accidente automovilístico y murió, y entonces, me di cuenta… que también me sentía miserable. Por eso me fui. No fue porque estaba absolutamente devastada por la muerte de Katja. La quería como amiga, pero estaba tan molesta de que ella hubiera deseado tanto escapar… y que tuviera la razón. Al clan le gusta mantener el control sobre todos. No les importa si somos miserables siempre y cuando estén en control. Mira a tu primo Mikkel. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre más miserable?

Pensé en Mikkel, siempre escondiéndose de Gerda. Y me aferré más cerca de Kara.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas enamorada de Katja?

—No de la manera que todos piensan que estaba. —Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla en una caricia—. Solo quería libertad. Dejar que todo el mundo pensara que me había vuelto loca por su muerte parecía ser la manera más fácil de conseguirlo.

Arrastré un largo, suspiro tembloroso.

—Y… hice que volvieras aquí. Al lugar que te hace tan infeliz. Soy una persona horrible.

—No lo eres —dijo suavemente—. Solo estás… insegura de ti misma. Eso es también su culpa. Me sorprende que el clan oso haya tomado a una mujer hermosa, fuerte, cariñosa y orgullosa como tú, y la haga pensar que es tan indigna de ser amada.

—Yo no… no soy… yo… —tartamudeé, y luego me detuve.

Tenía razón, me di cuenta con asombro. La deserción de Ramsey del clan me había hecho más daño del que me había dado cuenta. Porque había sido la que se quedó atrás, era la única que tuvo que cargar con toda la culpa. Las miradas de lástima y los pensamientos que debía haber algo realmente mal en mí para que él no quisiera volver. La charla de los ancianos y la discusión sobre quién debía “sacrificarse por el equipo” solo lo había cimentado.

Mi clan me había hecho sentir solitaria y despreciada, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas que se suponía eran mi familia.

Apreté mi agarre sobre Kara.

—¿Sabes que… —dijo Kara, meditando—, a pesar de que este clan pretende amar y cuidar a los demás, tú eres la única que pensó en venir por mí en dieciséis años?

—Pero… —dudé. Ella estaba haciéndome sonar tan noble, tan solidaria—. Lo hice por mis propias necesidades egoístas, Kara. Sabes eso.

—El motivo era desesperado —concordó, abrazándome más cerca de su piel desnuda—. Pero podrías haberte acoplado conmigo e irte, si lo único que querías era a alguien durante el celo. Pero viste cuán perdida estaba, e hiciste lo mejor para traerme de vuelta. Renunciaste a tu propia ropa, para que así yo pudiera estar caliente. Me diste lo último de tu café y chocolate, porque no me gustaba el café amargo. Cada vez que mencionaba alguna molestia, Lena, me diste todo lo que necesitaba para hacerme feliz. ¿Cómo es eso egoísta? —El dorso de sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla—. Estabas preocupada por estar utilizándome, y me ofreciste una salida. Fui yo quien eligió quedarme.

—Kara —dije suavemente—. Deja de hacerme sonar tan sacrificada.

Era como si ella no me estuviese escuchando.

—Dices que me estabas utilizando, pero cada toque que me das, cada caricia, está tan llena de amor y cariño. Eso no es usar a alguien.

—Te amo —le dije en voz baja, presionando mi cara contra su cuello otra vez—. Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, Lena —murmuró—. Eres la única razón por la que volví. Y debido a que estábamos de vuelta, las cosas eran miserables.

—No sé qué hacer —le dije. Mis manos deslizándose por su espalda, disfrutando de la sensación de su cálida piel contra la mía—. Siento como que, si nos quedamos, van a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que seamos miserables como ellos lo son.

—No creo que te equivoques sobre eso.

Sabía que no lo hacía. Los ancianos del clan amaban el control más que cualquier cosa. ¿Si tenían que destruir nuestras vidas para asegurarse de mantener el control? Lo harían. Incluso mi propio padre no me había respaldado. No me dejaría mudarme, e incluso se había llevado mi camioneta desde el aeropuerto, todo porque quería mantenerme bajo su control.

Por primera vez en mi vida, eso me hizo enojar.

Había accedido a todo alegremente por tanto tiempo, pensando que yo era el problema, la única indigna de ser amada. Todo este tiempo, ellos me dejaron pensar eso, porque me mantenía sometida y bajo sus pulgares.

Ya no más.

—A veces pienso que Ramsey fue el afortunado —le digo a Kara—. Por lo menos se alejó de sus juegos mentales.

—¿Crees que es el afortunado? —preguntó Kara—. Te dejó atrás.

Qué mujer tan dulce. La apreté en un fuerte abrazo, y me acomodé más cerca. Pensé en Ramsey otra vez, en el adolescente infeliz que había sido. Me pregunté si era miserable ahora que era parte de la Alianza Paranormal en el sur. Ahora que tenía a una pequeña mujer lobo por compañera. Había tratado de unirme a la Alianza con la esperanza de que pudiera haber otro cambiador oso por ahí del que no habíamos sabido, pero mi padre se había enterado de que había contactado a la Alianza y me había cerrado ese camino.

Me di cuenta de que, le gustaba que yo estuviera soltera y sola. Si nunca hubiera entrado en celo, habría estado bien conmigo siendo soltera toda mi vida. Fruncí el ceño ante el pensamiento.

Y entonces me senté, pensando.

La brillante mirada azul de Kara buscó mi cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si me voy, ¿me seguirías? ¿A pesar de que eso significa dejar a tu familia atrás otra vez?

La sonrisa de Kara fue hermosa de ver.

—Eres la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Mi familia está contigo. Tú, y quién sea que tenemos creciendo aquí. —Su mano rozó mi estómago.

Una explosión de amor me atravesó, así que me incliné y besé a Kara en la boca, fuerte.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? -Sonrió y me besó en respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, amor?

—Creo que le debemos a Ramsey una visita.

* * * * *

Decir que mi padre no estaba satisfecho con nuestra decisión era un eufemismo. En realidad, mi padre no estaba satisfecho con cualquier cosa que me involucrara. Él me había visto salir del bosque, de la mano de mi compañera, y había tratado de alejar a Kara una vez más.

Lo ignoramos.

Cuando sus fanfarronadas no funcionaron, amenazó con llamar al padre de Kara, citando que la negativa de Kara a obedecer simplemente demostraba su enfermedad mental y sugería que los ancianos no mirarían bien todo esto.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta de que era una amenaza vana. Ni siquiera me importaba lo que los ancianos pensaban de nosotros. Si ellos querían separarnos, yo no quería ser parte de este clan nunca más.

Así que ignoramos a mi padre y nos fuimos a mi apartamento en el garaje para conseguir mis cosas y vestirme. Mis manos temblaban cuando lo hicimos, pero la fuerte presencia de Kara a mi lado hizo las cosas más fáciles.

Con Kara a mi lado, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Empaqué ligero… en realidad, no había mucho que necesitara. Mi portátil para trabajar, ropa para cambiarme, y algunos artículos personales. Mi teléfono. Mi cuenta de ahorro se había reducido ligeramente debido a mi viaje a la Antártida, pero Kara me dijo que tenía una cuenta de respaldo que había planeado usar para la universidad y que había estado acumulando dinero todo este tiempo. Sería más que suficiente para cubrir cualquier cosa que necesitáramos cuando llegáramos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Un nuevo hogar. Extraño, cuán vigorizante y liberador sonaba eso.

Kara tenía un bolso, una mochila, que estaba puesta en mi porche delantero. Al parecer, había llegado con intenciones de no dejar mi lado de nuevo. Había adorado la vista de eso, así que la besé largo y duro de placer.

Dios, la amaba.

Cuando mi auto estuvo lleno con lo último de mis posesiones, mi padre apareció otra vez con Jeremiah en sus talones.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lena? —preguntó mi padre con voz airada cuando vio las cajas en la parte posterior de mi pequeño sedán.

—Me voy con Kara —dije.

—¿Te vas? —espetó—. ¿Quieres estar exiliada como esta tonta a la que te acoplaste?

—¿Tonta? —preguntó Jeremiah, volviendo su cara enojada hacia mi padre—. Mi hija no es una tonta. Me trajiste hasta aquí para hacer entrar en razón a mi muchacha, no para insultarla.

—¡Está llevando a mi dulce hija a la ruina! —rugió mi padre.

—¿Lo hago? —murmuró Kara a mi lado, divertida—. ¿Te he corrompido?

—Solo las partes que quería corromper —dije con una sonrisa descarada. Ahora que habíamos tomado nuestra decisión, me sentía tan ligera. Tan… libre. Tan feliz.

¿Por qué no pude ver antes cómo las ridículas reglas del clan me estaban sofocando? Sin ellos, el mundo parecía lleno de posibilidades otra vez.

—No te puedes ir —demandó papá, cargando hacia delante—. Tus ancianos lo prohíben.

—¿Y si nos vamos…? —preguntó Kara, deteniéndose delante de mí de manera protectora cuando mi padre se acercó—. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Exiliarnos?

—No habrá vuelta atrás para ti, hija —dijo Jeremiah en voz baja, triste—. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Kara me miró. Sabía que, si decía la palabra, se quedaría… porque me amaba. Estaría dispuesta a aguantar toda su mierda solo para hacerme feliz. Qué maravillosa era mí mujer. Me sentía afortunada. Así que simplemente sonreí y asentí hacia ella. Me guiñó un ojo, luego se volvió hacia su padre.

—Estoy segura.

Jeremiah atrajo a su hija en un largo abrazo, y murmuró algo en su oído.

Luego le dio una palmada en su espalda y la liberó.

—Si no puedo detenerte, entonces que así sea.

Kara le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su padre, y luego tendió su mano a mi padre para sacudirla.

—Señor.

Mi padre miró furioso a Kara, y entonces me miró de nuevo.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Lena. Serás exiliada…

Corrí hacia delante e impulsivamente besé a mi padre en la mejilla.

—Adiós, papá. Deséanos suerte.

—¡Nunca! —Su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo remolacha—. ¡Detén esto ahora mismo! Tú…

Lo ignoramos y nos metimos en mi auto. Los dos ancianos nos miraron mientras salíamos de la calzada y nos dirigimos a una de las calles laterales que nos llevarían a la autopista… y eventualmente fuera de las montañas Ozark.

Kara estaba observándome mientras manejaba. Su mano fue a mi muslo, en una caricia de apoyo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije—. En realidad, lo estoy. —Mi padre podría estar molesto ahora mismo, pero eventualmente se calmaría lo suficiente para hablar. Y había teléfonos para ese tipo de cosas. Me sentía libre, liviana… y feliz—. Aunque es un largo viaje a Texas.

—Me alegra tener una buena compañía —me dijo Kara. Sonreí, y seguí avanzando por el camino.

—¿Y qué te dijo tu padre cuando te abrazó?

—Me dijo que nos instaláramos, y luego le dejáramos saber en dónde estábamos, así se uniría a nosotros. Él también está cansado de los juegos.

Me reí de pura alegría.

* * * * *


	12. Chapter 12

12 Capítulo Final

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de Midnight Liaisons estaba oscuro afuera. El ventanal hacia la calle estaba iluminado, y sabía que abrían hasta altas horas de la noche. Tenían que hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que algunos de los clientes eran nocturnos.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Kara con un bostezo.

—Una agencia de citas —le dije.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras consideraba esto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque creo que tienen la dirección de Ramsey. —Me incliné y le di un beso largo y persistente—. ¿Me esperas aquí?

—Te esperaría por siempre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Dios, Kara. Definitivamente me la iba a comer cuando parásemos a descansar. Le di otro beso feroz antes de salir del auto. Siempre podíamos conseguir un hotel para pasar la noche. No quería nada más que arrancar la ropa de Kara y desahogarme con ella en la cama más cercana… pero estábamos tan cerca de nuestro destino que parecía tonto parar ahora.

Entré en la pequeña oficina de agencia de citas y olfateé el aire. Olía como a humanos. Por un momento, no estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto.

—¡Hola! —dijo una pelinegra, de pie detrás de un escritorio cercano cubierto de suministros de color rosa—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy buscando a la agencia de citas para cambiadores —dije sin rodeos—. ¿Este es el lugar correcto? —Olía a humana, pero el logotipo de la luna en la pared trasera me decía todo.

—Esos somos nosotros —dijo alegremente—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar al adecuado hombre, o mujer, de tus sueños?

—En realidad, necesito la dirección de Ramsey Bjorn. -Su mirada alegre se desvaneció solo un poco.

—En realidad no puedo dar información sobre nuestros clientes. Yo…

—Soy Lena —le dije—. Su prometida. -He venido de los clanes osos por él.

Fue agradable ver sus ojos abrirse de par en par, solo un poco. Parpadeó varias veces un momento, y luego escribió algo en el ordenador.

—Luthor —le dije amablemente.

Ella me miró, y la vi escribir de nuevo. Estaba buscando mi nombre. Un momento después, miró a su pantalla, y luego a mí.

—Oh, mierda. —Parecía aterrorizada.

—Así que, ¿puedo tener su dirección? Me gustaría saludar a un viejo amigo. —No me molesté en decirle que tenía una compañera. Era humana, de modo que no podía ver la marca de compañero en mi cuello, y sería más fácil obtener información de ella si pensaba que todavía tenía una conexión con el otro hombre oso.

Ella dudó por un momento, luego sacó un post-it rosa brillante. Escribió algo en él con una pluma brillante, y entonces arrancó el post-it y me lo ofreció.

—Definitivamente no obtuviste esta información de mí. -Le sonreí.

—Gracias.

—Y si eres asesinada por una diminuta loba, solo mantén mi nombre fuera de esto. —La chica me dio una sonrisa dolorida.

Me reí. Yo era alta, no tanto como Kara, pero lo era, y podía cambiar a forma de oso.

Podía manejar a una mujer lobo.

—No he estado aquí.

—Exactamente.

* * * * *

Pasó casi una hora después cuando nos detuvimos en un camino de grava en el centro del país. A lo lejos, una gran casa victoriana se cernía, todas las luces estaban encendidas a pesar de la hora tardía.

—Algo me dice que nos están esperando —reflexionó Kara.

—Supongo que la pequeña humana hizo una llamada telefónica después que me fui —le dije—. Parecía que estaba un poco asustada.

—Entonces vamos a ir a la puerta juntas.

Eso sonaba bien para mí. Nos bajamos del auto y aspiré el aire fresco de la noche. Texas olía diferente de Arkansas. Menos exuberante, pero más terroso. Era un olor al que podría acostumbrarme. El olor de Kara flotó hacia mí, y mi mano se deslizó en la suya. Decidí que ella era mi perfume favorito. Me acerqué más a ella y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Era una casa linda, de una forma extensa y antigua, aunque capté el tenue aroma de madera nueva y pintura fresca… y el olor a hombre oso y lobo, en todo el recinto. Arrugué la nariz ante el olor a perrito. Los osos olían mucho más limpio, al menos a mi nariz.

Antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso hacia el porche, la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre salió.

Ramsey no se parecía a lo que recordaba. Mientras que Kara era todo músculo femenino de la dura vida en la isla y, probablemente días sin comidas, Ramsey era como un pedazo de concreto. Él era abultado y ancho. Tenía el cabello largo que rozaba su cuello, y una creciente barba ensombrecía su duro rostro. También frunció el ceño ferozmente cuando me vio.

—Hola, Ramsey —comencé.

Una pequeña mujer de cabello rosa se abalanzó por la puerta, y apenas alcancé a ver unos brazos y piernas agitándose mientras intentaba lanzarse a mí, solo para ser atrapada por Ramsey, en el aire.

—¡Déjame encargarme de ella! —gruñó la pequeña loba—. ¡No puede tenerte! ¡Voy a sacarle los ojos! Yo…

—Sara —dijo Ramsey en voz baja y ronca que me trajo dolorosos recuerdos de la adolescencia. Recuerdos de nuestros padres empujándonos juntos y obligándonos a hablar entre sí, ya que estábamos prometidos. Guau. No me había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que había estado todas esas veces hasta que escuché la voz de Ramsey.

Mi mano se tensó sobre la de Kara y estuve de repente alegre de que las cosas hubieran salido de la forma que lo hicieron. Y pensar que una vez había estado triste de que Ramsey me hubiera dejado como una solterona y que nunca me casara. Ahora estaba contenta por la forma en que las cosas sucedieron.

Simplemente había estado esperando por Kara toda mi vida.

—Ella no me va a apartar de ti —dijo Ramsey a la pequeña mujer que se retorcía en sus brazos. Su voz sonaba paciente e incluso amorosa. Fue muy lindo.

Así como el hecho de que Kara hubiera dado un paso frente a mí al momento en que ella se había lanzado hacia delante. Ella era tan dulce.

—Solo quiero hablar con Ramsey —le dije, envolviendo un brazo por la cintura de Kara y tirando de mi cuerpo contra su espalda en un movimiento posesivo—. Mi compañera y yo hemos sido exiliadas del clan oso y queríamos hablar con otro hombre oso al que han hecho lo mismo.

La mujer, Sara, dejó de retorcerse en los brazos de Ramsey.

—¿Acaba de decir “compañera”? —susurró. Ramsey gruñó algo que sonó como una afirmación.

—Oh. —Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el costado—. Bájame, _osito abrazable_. Estoy bien ahora.

Lo hizo y vi como la mujer enderezó su ropa y alisó su cabello corto y rosa fuerte. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta que decía “LAS CHICAS GAMER LO HACEN CON JOYSTICKS” y cuando me miró, me estudió con esa misma mirada cautelosa.

Empujé mi cabello a un lado y revelé mi cuello y la marca de mi compañera allí.

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Sara. Ella nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

—Bueno, no se queden ahí. ¡Adelante!

Ramsey resopló, aunque llevó su mano al cuello de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Mis dedos hormiguearon en la mano de Kara, pero nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

El interior tenía un interesante estilo chic en ella. Había estantes de libros de juegos y de códigos, y lo que parecía toda una plataforma de varios juegos de ordenador. Un gran televisor colgaba en una pared del fondo, y el centro de entretenimiento por debajo de ella estaba abarrotado de consolas de videojuegos. Había sofás cómodos esparcidos en toda la sala de estar, y en el otro extremo, pude ver lo que parecía un estudio en el que se encontraban dos grandes equipos de lado a lado.

Alguien aquí estaba claramente interesado en las computadoras.

¿Ramsey? Ese no parecía ser el hombre que recordaba, pero tal vez había cambiado en los años que había estado fuera.

—Bonito lugar —le dije cortésmente.

—Mi _osito abrazable_ lo hizo para mí —dijo Sara con voz alegre. Al pasar por Ramsey, agarró su culo y apretó—. Hizo una guarida para su compañera. ¿No es una dulzura? —Cuando Ramsey se sentó en un extremo del sofá, ella inmediatamente se metió en su regazo.

Era una cosita posesiva esa niña. Me tragué mi risa. No quería a Ramsey. No cuando tenía a Kara.

—Muy dulce.

Kara se sentó en uno de los sofás opuestos a Sara y Ramsey, y tiró de mi mano para que me sentara a su lado. No necesitaba que me lo sugiriera… cada momento que podía pasar con Kara era una maravilla, y siempre estaba ansiosa de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué les trae a las dos aquí y tan tarde en la noche?

—Acabamos de dejar el clan y no tenemos a dónde ir —dijo Kara—. Mi compañera quería venir y ver a Ramsey.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sara trató de mantener un tono ligero, pero pude oír la preocupación en él.

—Sí —dije, y no pude resistir a jugar con ella—. Pensé en venir y hablar con él sobre su disculpa.

Inmediatamente, el brazo de Ramsey serpenteó alrededor de la cintura de Sara, sujetándola. Kara me apretó la mano.

—Eso fue cruel de tu parte —murmuró Kara.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Ramsey. Todo un hombre de muchas palabras.

Así que no había cambiado mucho desde cuando lo había conocido antes.

—Sí. Durante años soñé con hacer que Ramsey me pidiera disculpas por haberme dejado como una solterona. Te resentí por un muy, muy largo tiempo. Un largo, largo tiempo —dije sonriendo—. Pero luego encontré a Kara, y me di cuenta de que la partida de Ramsey fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. —Miré a los ojos azules de Kara y sonreí, mi corazón lleno de amor—. Y por eso, quería venir y decírtelo personalmente. Que estaba bien.

—Me alegro —dijo Ramsey con voz ronca. Sara se puso rígida en sus brazos.

—¿En serio? Porque yo…

Él la hizo callar con un beso rápido, y luego dijo:

—Me siento culpable por ella. No por mí.

—Oh. —Sara se sonrojó y me miró—. Entiendo.

—¿Fue difícil para ti irte? —le pregunté a Ramsey. Hasta el momento, no tenía nada que lamentar, pero me preguntaba si lo haría más adelante.

—Nunca he mirado atrás —dijo Ramsey después de un largo momento.

Luego, agregó—: Pero me sentí mal por arruinar tu vida.

—No la arruinaste en absoluto —le dije, y apreté la mano de Kara una vez más—. Tengo a mi compañera, y estamos esperando un hijo. Todo lo que necesitamos es un hogar.

—El hogar está donde ustedes lo hagan —dijo Ramsey.

—Así es —dije, sorprendida al oír las palabras de Kara repetirse en el compañero de exilio. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

—¿Un bebé? —La cara de Sara se suavizó—. ¿Un bebé oso? Eso es tan lindo. —Ella palmeó el brazo de Ramsey que se apretaba en su cintura—. Deberíamos dejar que se queden en la cabaña. Solo hasta que consigan un lugar.

—Oh —dije rápidamente—. No hemos venido a imponernos. Solo quería volver a conectar con Ramsey. Es el único pariente que Kara y yo tenemos ahora.

—Quédense —dijo Ramsey—. Tenemos espacio.

—Y puedes decirme todo sobre el bebé oso —dijo Sara, sonriendo—. Estoy tomando notas para el futuro.

Para mi sorpresa, el corpulento Ramsey se sonrojó de un rojo remolacha. Mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de unas marcas aún más oscuras en su cuello.

¿Esas eran…mordidas?

* * * * *

Una vez que Sara se dio cuenta de que no había venido para crear problemas entre ella y Ramsey, fue como un pequeño paquete de feroz entusiasmo. Dudaba que midiera más de un metro cincuenta y probablemente pesaba menos de cincuenta kilos, así que fue interesante verla de pie frente al masivo Ramsey y llevarlo alrededor con palmaditas afectuosas y tentativas. Conversó conmigo mientras arrastraba mantas fuera de su armario de ropa y luego nos llevó a Kara y a mí hasta una casita independiente en el extremo de su propiedad. Me dijo que tenían amigos y huéspedes que se quedaban aquí de vez en cuando, y había un ligero olor a viejo hombre lobo en la pequeña cabaña. No era más que una cabaña de una sola habitación con un baño, pero sería perfecta para nosotras dos.

—Odio imponerme —le dije.

—Tonterías —dijo Sara con un gesto de la mano—. Eres de la familia de Ramsey. Puedes informarle de lo que está pasando con los osos mientras él ha estado fuera. Sé que se pone curioso de vez en cuando.

—Está bien —le dije, y miré por la ventana a Kara y Ramsey, quienes estaban descargando mi auto—. ¿Puedo preguntarte… algo personal?

—Por supuesto. —Ella metió una pila de mantas en mis brazos.

—¿Esas son… marcas de compañero en el cuello de Ramsey? —Las veía por todo su cuello, pero podría haber jurado que había visto unas semejantes en Ramsey, aunque su cabello las cubrió en su mayor parte antes de que pudiera verlas bien.

—Sí —dijo Sara con orgullo—. Supuse que, si ellos nos pueden reclamar, nosotras también podemos reclamarlos.

Oh, eso me gustó. _Me gustó mucho_.

—Eres una mujer inteligente.

Ella sonrió.

* * * * *

Poco tiempo después, estábamos solos en la cabaña. Ramsey (bueno, sobre todo Sara hablando por Ramsey) se comprometió a mostrarnos y presentarnos a los demás en la Alianza Paranormal al día siguiente para que pudiéramos conectar con otros cambiaformas en la zona.

Kara y yo hablamos sobre nuestros planes. Habíamos sacado efectivo de la cuenta de Kara y, si nos gustaba Texas (sobre todo si los otros cambiaformas que conociéramos eran tan amables, estaba bastante segura de que nos gustaría) pensaríamos en hacer un pago inicial por una casa aquí.

No me importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con Kara.

Me puse el pijama y me desplomé en la cama, de pronto agotada. Había sido un largo día. Me sentía agotada emocionalmente y escurrida como una toalla vieja. Cuando Kara se deslizó en la cama junto a mí y me llevó en sus brazos con un movimiento lánguido, sospeché que ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero… estaba en éxtasis, feliz. Nunca me había imaginado estar tan completa y totalmente contenta. ¿Exilio? Parece que me sentaba bien después de todo.

—Entonces —le dije a mi compañera—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que te amo —dijo Kara, y luego tocó mi estómago—. Y creo que también amo a nuestro cachorro. Todo lo demás no importa mucho.

Sonreí.

—Eres fácil de complacer.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero en esta cama aquí conmigo. —Mordisqueó mi oreja—. ¿Sabes?, sería muy feliz si quieres volver a la Antártida… o incluso volver al clan. Mientras que estemos juntas.

Toqué su mejilla, llena de amor.

—Me gusta este lugar. Vamos a ver cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Mi mano se deslizó a su cuello, y admiré esa hermosa piel bronceada. Los comentarios de Sara me habían dado una gran idea. Me di la vuelta en la cama hasta que estaba sentada encima de las caderas de mi pareja, mis piernas aplastándola contra la cama.

—Mmm. Supongo que no estás tan cansada —dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no. —Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mi boca en su cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He aprendido algo hoy —le dije a Kara, mis labios rozando sobre la sensible piel de su garganta. Tuve el placer de sentir los escalofríos de la reacción a mis caricias de ella.

—¿Qué aprendiste? —Su voz sonó un poco ronca, y su mano se deslizó hacia atrás hasta mi culo.

—Que, si quiero algo en la vida, tengo que reclamarlo por mi propia cuenta.

—Creo que eso suena bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Lo único que importa. —Y… mordí a mi compañera en el cuello, reclamándola para mí.

Su gemido de agradable sorpresa fue delicioso de oír. Y mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, no pude resistir darle otra mordida de reclamo en su cuello.

Para el momento en que el sol se levantó en la pequeña cabaña que era nuestro nuevo hogar temporal, Kara había sido reclamada tantas veces que nadie nunca dudaría de nuevo que ella era enteramente mía… o que yo era totalmente suya.


End file.
